Riven's Got A Girlfriend!
by Curly Bubble
Summary: As summarized perfectly by xxMusarockz.,"I cannot believe how innocently this story started out and what it's become. I was thoroughly hooked throughout the chapters, just waiting to see what would become of M&R's relationship and how you would use all these characters; because you were completely in the dark, left to make assumptions that turned out to be wrong."
1. The Sleek, Black Phone

Let me start by saying that I promise not to beg for reviews. When I read other people's work, including mine, and they say "please review" it almost makes me not want to review. So I will not ask for any reviews. Well, maybe just this one time! I believe that a story should be judged on its reviews. So if you do like it, review. And hate it, too. There will be chapters, which I myself absolutely hate, but had to put in…I will ask for "criticism" then.

Okay. Moving on. I thought I'd write something on the anime, "Dear Boys", but I totally forgot all their names and never recorded the programs, so I couldn't go back and review the small instances that made up the show. Then, I thought of doing a 'Midori Days' fic. But that somehow never has a flow to it….somehow a girl on your hand don't seem to be a theme for a romantic/action-packed story. Then, I thought of another La Cardo fic. But the ending was horrible, and put me off totally (the ending of La Cardo, not my story). So I thought….it's been about two years since I wrote about the famous Winx Club, and my favorite couple, Riven and Musa. Yes, I haven't seen Winx Club for about a year now, and still have missed most of the third series. Can any of you readers tell me….was there a fourth series? Also, was dying to see the movie. Anywhere I can download it?

Okay, so finally I have successfully decided _WHAT_ to write about. And _WHOM_. Now to decide _about what_? It certainly is not a sequel to the 'Intoxicated' story, as I promised readers a no-sequel and intend to keep it that way.

_**The Past**_

He stood silently, staring at the two shadows. One waved her hands furiously, the other broke things. And the two voices—loud, frustrated, agitated—rose through the crack in the door and exploded in his ears.

"I'm sick of this life!" screamed a high-pitched voice, loud, angry, and hysterical. He knew she was serious, it was something she said, everyday after she returned from work, but it was always in a soft, tired tone. _This time she meant it_.

"Well, what can I do? Ever since you brought him—here it's been…been difficult!" came the reply from Driver.

There was an angry screech. "Don't you blame this on him! You blame everything on him!"

Driver tried to calm her down. His voice mellowed, realizing he had said the wrong thing. "I'm sorry…Hun…I didn't mean to…"

The female voice calmed, too. "I know" she said.

"We gotta give him up. He'll do good on his own. It'll be good for us too. Imagine the things we could do once we're free…" Driver's voice softened, as if trying to lure Rubella to think of the freedom they could have.

Rubella sighed. "Driver…I…it's wrong…"

"Wrong?" he gasped, incredulously, "Wrong to have a life without worry? Free to decide?"

"Driver…"

"Give him up, Hun. You need to…for _us_..."

There was silence in the room. He heard the sound of sloppy kisses being exchange. He flinched. For some reason, he felt very threatened. As if he was going to lose his home…

_Think good thoughts_. He thought. _Think positive. Didn't he always tell mommy that? He didn't know what it meant, exactly, but… it seemed to help. But it was not helping him. _He knew things were about to change. He felt worried._ Driver always managed to convince mommy into bad things. _

The door opened with a creak. The woman and man stepped out, and stood like large, billowing shadows over the boy.

"Sonny…" the voice of the woman said. "Driver says…. Driver says… I have to give you up—and I agree with him". The toothy man behind her grinned menacingly. The boy rushed into his mother's arms, but the man blocked him, pushing him away. He fell with a _thud_ on the ground.

"Driver…" there was a hint of warning in the woman's voice.

She bent down, calling the boy to her. But this time, he just stared blankly at her, eyes vacant.

"Come to mommy, Riven"

But he didn't go to her. He got up and ran away, ran away from her open arms.

Riven woke up with a start.

_Now __**that**__ was a nightmare._ He thought. Not like the one his girlfriend always complained about. The ones involving trolls and ogres and dead pixies? _How was that under the qualification of scary?_

Still, he liked it when Musa called him late at night, panting on the phone after her "horrible illusions"… _Man, she had become extremely girly after she had gotten her weird enchantix. That stuff had made her speak, dress, and act more girly than she ever had for as long as he had known her, which was about three years._ He sighed. As he remembered the tomboyish Musa, the way she defended herself and didn't care a damn about makeup. _He missed her sometimes._

He groaned again as he reached for his cell phone. It was a sleek, black flip phone; the one she had gotten for him for his birthday. _He was thinking about her again._ He had started doing that a lot. It annoyed him sometimes, whenever his mind was vacant, or he felt bored, his thoughts would invariably travel to her. _And he was thinking of actually calling her, at 12, at midnight, to tell her about a dream he had had. _

What would he say to her? _"Musa, my mother left me, and I had a dream about it. I feel like shit. Cheer me up please?" he knew he'd get pity. He hated pity. _

_What was it about women anyway? The one thing he'd sworn never to have—a girlfriend had been overstepped by him. _

_**Don't have a girlfriend.**_

_How hard was that one rule to follow?_

_Darcy was a mistake. His will power wasn't involved in their affair, so it was okay to forgive himself._

_**Okay, then…don't have a serious girlfriend.**_

Then Musa happened. He couldn't not be serious with Musa. Sometimes, it scared him how serious he was. It frightened him to see how jealous she could make him. After she had gotten her enchantix, she hugged Brandon first when she met them all, which was understandable, as she thought of Brandon as an older brother. _But why didn't she first come to me? _The question haunted him. _Of cause, after that they had gone to her room and made out in the dark, as he explored her body and marveled how it had changed. She was softer, curvier and smoother…he was doing the 'thinking about Musa' again. _

He groaned as he pressed "1" on speed-dial. _Might as well call her if he couldn't stop thinking about her, right?_

_It was him!_ Her heart did a flipping summersault.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out…" she said aloud, clenching her fists.

_He never called._ He had called her once, or twice since she had given him the black cell phone for his birthday. The first time had been to check if it worked, and the second, was to see if she was still coming to meet him on their date. _That was three months ago. _Of cause, she blamed herself for this—she was the one who would always call him, always too eager to hear that husky voice, loaded with oodles of attitude and a certain, hidden charm…she sighed. _He was calling. It wasn't a dream. _

"Hello?" her voice was trembling, her hands shook.

"Hey…" he sounded sleepy, the way he always did when she woke him up to tell him about her "nightmares." They were rarely true and always highly exaggerated. _Any excuse to talk to him._ She knew that, despite sounding cranky when she called, he was secretly pleased to hear her voice on the other line. She thanked the job she had taken at Illusions with Kim Lee, in order to pay for the highly overpriced birthday gift, which claimed to be loaded with "many features." She was sure he hadn't discovered any of them yet.

"Hey Musa!"

The voice was still husky and low, but had a twinge of irritation.

"Yes…yes…Riven!" _She was so high pitched. Was she daydreaming while talking to him now? What was wrong with her?_

"Yeah…" he drawled. "You expected someone else?"

"No…sorry…what's up?"

"What's up?" _He sounded peeved._ Musa wasn't sure why. _Then again, it was Riven. Anything made him angry. _

"Yeah, what's going on? You called, didn't you?" she asked, in a rush.

There was silence on the line for a while, like he had forgotten that he was the one who had called her. _A nice change, to find Riven uneasy instead of her. _

"Musa, I …wanna meet you…_**now.**_" his voice was soft at the last syllable, but sounded urgent.

It made Musa worried. Riven had never asked her to meet him at this time. They would always meet when the Winx Club met up, they would have their light dates here and there, but that was it. _But for him to call, so late and ask her to meet him…it had to be serious. _

"I'm there," she said, with no hesitation.

Normally, Musa would think of a hundred excuses. The rules of Alfea. The time. The dangers of the way. How the Red Fountain or Alfea guards may see her and warn the authorities_. But all that didn't matter. Her Riven needed her right now, and she was going. No matter what it took._

He switched off the phone and slammed it against the wall. It bounced back, he caught it, and smiled. _Another feature he had just discovered in the phone. __Where the heck had Musa gotten it from?_

He frowned again. _Why did he have to call her like that? And worse, call her to his room? And why had she accepted? For all you know, it could have been a disguised man in his voice. And she'd fly all the way from Alfea just to be with him because he asked her to come? This late? Was she crazy?_

But he couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. _She liked him. Really liked him. She would do anything for him, wouldn't she?_

There was a clap of thunder. He cursed, as it began to drizzle. _Now, she'd not only be cold, but also wet. Even better. Silly girl. Why did she agree to come?_

He opened the window and cursed even louder, as the rain began to pour in earnest. _She'd be soaked! She'd probably have a bad cold…it would all be his fault_, he knew.

He dialed her number again. _Perhaps she hadn't left…he'd talked to her only five minutes ago…_

"Hold on, Riven I'm almost there…" He knew it was too late to tell her to turn back. He could hear the downpour over the phone. He grabbed the cleanest, driest, warmest towel from his room and laid it on the bed. _Better be prepared_. He then scanned his wardrobe for the most suitable clothes for the tiny fairy to wear. He managed to fish out a pair of shrunken boxers and his smallest t-shirt. _He knew that this time, he didn't want her to use magic. _

He heard a sound and quickly turned around. Musa was struggling to enter through the tiny window, and she was dripping wet.

"Musa…" his voice caught in his throat before rushing to her aid, and pulling her into his room. He pulled her into his arms and threw the towel around her neck, wiping her face with it. His lips grazed against hers in greeting. He removed her long pigtails and began to wipe her long, wet hair with the towel as he began to kiss her fiercely. She eagerly responded, though she seemed a little confused. He then grabbed the bottom of her blouse and pulled up.

"Hey! Hey!" she broke away from him, her eyes scanning his, looking a little hurt. "You said you wanna talk…?" But he reattached his mouth to hers and pulled off her blouse, revealing under it a black lacy bra. He stopped kissing her for a moment whilst he untangled her hair from the blouse, getting distracted by the tempting silky fabric of her bra. He quickly looked away, fumbled for the t-shirt, and pulled it firmly down her waist. He shyly handed her the boxers and turned his back to her.

"Change quickly, I won't look," he promised, breathless from the kissing.

"You said you wanted to talk…," repeated Musa.

There was an exaggerated silence. "**Did I now**?" Riven asked, in a teasing voice, faking confusion, not missing a beat. "All_**I**_ said was come here, now…"

He heard a growl behind him, and intuitively turned around. He was not sorry he did, he quite liked what he saw. Musa stumbled over, taken aback by his sudden movement, as she had one leg raised above the floor. Riven caught her, and pulled his boxers up her leg gently.

"It's _too_ loose," she complained.

"Maybe it's 'cause you're _too_ thin," he whispered, meeting her eyes. His hands slid up her waist, massaging her love handles, enjoying the privilege. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, almost violently.

"Riven…" She was still confused. What was so urgent?

"Sssh…" he said. She thought she heard a break in his voice.

"Riven, what's…"

"Ssssh..." she then heard a choked sob. It was reluctant, almost suppressed, and very faint, but it grew louder. She could feel his body vibrate from his shaky, uneven breaths.

She tried to pull away, to see his face. But he held on to her fiercely, not letting go. Her arm circled around his torso snuggly, moving up and down his back in attempt to soothe him. His choked sobs grew louder, until he was finally crying. Musa hugged him back fiercely, not wanting to see his face anymore, no longer wondering why he had called her here. She could feel him shaking violently, and held him tight and supported his weight as she felt his knees buckle. He leaned on her, and she could feel the tears falling on her back, soaking the loose, front side-back t-shirt.

Okay...I'm sorry, but it totally sounds like a sequel. Will decide with further writing. What is your opinion?


	2. All's Fair in Love And War

Author's Note:: Remember-it takes an hour to write what it takes a minute to read!

When Musa awoke, she could feel Riven's heavy body pressed on top of her. She squirmed to try to free herself, but he was too heavy. She lay under him, slightly nonplussed, wondering what had happened. _He'd called her last night, and she'd come, then what?_

_He'd cried! He'd actually held her and cried, until they had made their way to the bed, and he'd lain on top of her, still sobbing, unwilling to let her look at his face. She somehow knew it was some kind of emotional pain…not physical, or else she'd have immediately broken away from him. They'd lain there, until sleep had come._

Musa smiled, and then felt a little worried. It was both scary and exciting, _lying there with the man she loved. _His essence swept over her, his scent filled her nostrils, running through her entire body. _He was so sexy. She almost wanted to lie there forever will him. But why was he crying? Riven never cried. Even when he was wounded in battle, when he'd faced Darkar's spell to save her, he'd simply stared up at her and called her name. He never cried. Something big must have happened. And the fact that he had swallowed his elephant-sized ego to call her and show her that he was crying worried her even more. What had happened, seriously?_

She stirred restlessly under him, drawing a moan from him, which caused her heart to skip a beat. _She had never woken up with a man before, forget the all-sexy-man, and forget the all-sexy-man moaning on top of her._

She tried to shake him. "Riven" she whispered. "It's me, Musa…wake up…hey Riven!"

"Mmm…" he mumbled. Her throat went dry. It was all she could do from grabbing that mouth and kissing it. "Mmmm…" he continued, as he shifted on top of her. She could feel the hardness of his chest against her, and she blushed. "Riven!" she hissed, flustered.

"Huh….hmm?" he said, his eyelids fluttering open, but they did not seem to register anything.

"It's me…Musa!"

The words struck him like lightening. He jumped off her as if she was on fire. "MUSA! " He shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"You called me…," she told him coldly, as she got up. Slow recognition dawned on his face, and then embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely. "Come on, I'll take you home." he grabbed her hand. She pulled it away.

"No!" she said. She plopped down on his bed, and pouted. Riven stared at her, aghast. _Was she going to ask about last night, now?_

"Look," he told her commandingly. "The headmistress and your weirdo friends are probably sending search parties after you already. They'll kill me if you're found here. I better drop you home before things get worse." Musa didn't move. She stared straight ahead. Riven sighed_. I guess I'll have to mention last night. _"Look, I'm sorry about…about yesterday. It was stupid of me, okay. It…it won't happen again, I promise."

Musa burst into tears. Riven couldn't bear that, somehow. He grabbed her waist, and hugged her, covering her entire body with his.

"What happened?" he whispered, wiping away her tears. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Musa continued to sob and tremble. Riven held her, marveling at the reversal of roles.

"I'm worried about you…" she finally managed to say. _So she was crying because of him. Somehow, that worried him less. _

"There's nothing to worry abou,t" he soothed her.

"Yes, there is. You were crying yesterday…what happened? Tell me…"

"It's nothing to worry about…nothing you can do…"

"You called me didn't you? You needed comfort right? Tell me why…," she pleaded.

"Musa…."

"Riven….I love you….I would do anything for you just tell me why you called me here last night…"

"I needed someone to sleep with," he joked, his eyes hard.

The corny joke caught her off guard, and her hand instinctively slapped him.

His hand reached up to the place where she had slapped him. "Musa…I…didn't mean…"

"I don't care…," she sobbed. She ran out of his room. He followed her. He was a fastter runner. He grabbed her shoulders, so when she said "Magic Winx", she couldn't fly away.

"Musa…I'm sorry I said that…I didn't mean that at all…you know I'm not like that…." He said.

"I don't know how you are anymore," she wailed, hysterically.

"I had a dream about my mother leaving me," he said, flatly.

The sentence sent a wave of shock through Musa. She stood and stared at him for a long moment and then, realizing that he was serious, she flung her arms around his neck and clung to him in the air.

Riven nodded silently at her, and she gently kissed him on the lips.

"I gotta take you home now, honey," he whispered into her mouth. "They'll kill me if they find you here."

She met his eyes defiantly. "Let them," she told him evenly. "They'll have to get through me first."

The risk and adventure involved was just too exciting to pass. He carried her in his arms and took her straight back to his room, and laid her on the bed. He was on top of her then, kissing every inch of her face available a she was loving every minute of it.

"Riven" she said, breathlessly, between kisses "Tell me what the dream was all about"

He look down at her with a queer expression on his handsome face.

"We'll switch," she giggle nervously, as she pulled her boyfriend below her as she went on top. She began to shower kisses on his eyes, which tickled him, so he laughed. It was a clear, pure sound of mirth and Musa absolutely loved it. She planted a long, deep kiss on his lips before asking him again.

"Riven..Tell me what happened…"

He told her everything. About Driver, about Rubella and about his broken childhood. His face was covered in her pink cherry lip-gloss when he got to where he'd grown up. "I was a theif on the streets…until good old Saladin saw something "special" in me and decided to take me under his wing," he said, a little dazed. Musa had kissed him senseless. _Man, it was times like these he loved having a girlfriend_.

She kissed him on the lips again, and there was sadness in her eyes. " I miss my mom, too"

He took her in his arms again. "Yeah? He asked, sympathetically, have dreams about her too? "

She nodded mutely. He kissed her on the forehead. "Anytime" he said, whispering to sound serious, "you need to talk about that, I'm here for you, okay?" he held her hand. She nodded. "Except if I'm fighting that loser, sky" he winked. They burst out laughing.


	3. Hanging Up

"You mean like _boo-hoo_?" asked Stella.

Musa growled. _Somehow, she had known gossiping about Riven was a bad idea._

"And that's the reason you spend the entire night and morning there?" Tecna added skeptically. Musa glared at her. _Just because her love life was going at the rate of a snail's, it didn't mean everyone else's was, too. _

"He had a bad dream that's all," Musa, said, dismissively, trying to avoid the topic. "Did you guys see what Miss Faragonda was wearing today?"

"Who cares?" yelled Stella, with obvious apathy. "We were talking about you and Riven spending the night. I think that's more important than an old bat's fashion sense.."

"Stella!" Flora finally said something. She and Bloom had been quiet the whole time.

"Well…I don't think Musa wants to talk about it." Bloom intervened. Layla nodded. She would otherwise have been the first to come down hard on Musa, but she was too busy texting Nabu—they were planning their wedding in less than a day. Everything had to be perfect, and she couldn't worry about trivial problems right now.

"You all are coming for the wedding, right?" she asked, for the hundredth time.

Stella glared at her. "Yes, honey,we are. And so are Brandon and Sky and Timmy and _**Riven**_. Unless you don't want them to."

Musa blushed. _Stella just had to overemphasize his name._

There was a moment of silence, where the Winx eyed each other carefully. And then….

A sudden blast of music cut through the air, accompanied with ringing.

_**Musa's cell phone**_.

She blushed when she saw who was calling.

_Riven._

Running out of the room, she pressed, _'Yes'_ on her phone_. Two calls in two days? What was up?_ She wondered if there was anything to worry about, again.

"Hi," she said, breathlessly.

"Musa…" his voice was soft and husky, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Riven," she said, stupidly.

There was silence. But it wasn't awkward silence.

He let out a sigh.

"Riven….what's up?" Musa asked.

"Babe…I need to see you…"

"Did you get into trouble?" her tone was worried. She could feel him smirk.

"Red Fountain couldn't catch me if I had a hundred girls up there."

His tone got more serious. "You?" he asked.

"I didn't, but couldn't escape the moral lecture from Flora, Bloom and…."

He groaned. "You told them!" he said, a little sternly, as if they had agreed to keep it a secret all along.

"Yes."

He groaned. "Musa…"

"Riven….they are my friends…I tell them everything…"

He gasped. "Did you tell them I was crying?"

She was silent.

He growled. "You did! Oh no….oh man… Musa…those freaking fairies…oh how will I face them…argh…"

"I didn't tell them why you were crying, well…I said you had a bad dream," Musa said, as if it was some kind of consolation.

"Oh, oh that's great…just lovely Musa…"

The line went dead. Staring at the phone in confusion, Musa dialed Riven's number. A polite, pre-recorded stern voice told her that the number was unreachable. She tried again she got the same response.

She went back to the room.

"Tecna, may I use your phone?" she asked, stiffly.

Riven Elementarian's eyes were black, darkened with anger as he sat in his dimly lit room, with the curtains drawn and the lights turned off. The only source of light came through the curtains. He put his hands on his head, and tried not to feel betrayed.

_It's not like I told her not to tell them… we never discussed it…at least she was being honest with me…none of these thoughts helped him feel any better. Women. Women always told everyone everything. Women would always betray him._ He'd set the phone on offline mode as soon as he'd hung up on her. _He'd wanted to see her so badly…he'd played the night repeatedly in his mind…and he realized he needed to be with her, hear her voice, talk to her, touch her…_

_He was becoming one of those guys he made fun of, and hated. The one's who'd wait hand and foot on their girlfriends, only to be treated like dirt and be made the object of ridicule by her friends_. He imagined them discussing him. _Why and how much he had cried, and whether it was a cheap scheme to get Musa to sleep with him._ He wondered who else they would tell, and what Musa would tell them about their conversation. Would the news reach Brandon and Sky? Maybe, they'd come barging into his room any minute now.

As if on cue, there was a knock on his door.

"It's Timmy," said Timmy. "It's Musa on the phone for you…she says she can't reach you…so Tecna called mine. Can you open the door?"

Riven grabbed the handle of the door violently and swung it open.

He cut the call and tossed the phone back to Timmy.

"Thanks."

Author's Note: angry young men are so interesting to write about! Seriously…they are confused and disturbed, and so interesting to write about.


	4. Shopping

**Author's Note:**: Everyday, I get new feedback from the reviewers and readers, and feel guilty. Finally, here's another update on the story. I liked it, so you guys better, too. Tell me if you don't. we'll work something out!

Timmy stared silently at his phone as Riven slammed the door on his face. It started ringing again. As if in a trance, he automatically picked it up.

It was Musa. She was crying. "Don't hang up…" she begged.

"I…" Timmy tried to say something, but she was too distressed to figure out who it was. "Riven…I'm…sorry…" she burst into tears.

Timmy knocked on Riven's door.

"Leave me the hell alone!" came the reply.

"It's Musa man….she's a wreck…" Timmy half pleaded, half scolded Riven. He knew he didn't want to get involved, but he knew he was, already.

"Good. That will teach her to keep her mouth shut," retorted the angry specialist loudly from the door.

Musa heard the conversation through the phone. Trying to control her emotions, she politely said, "Thanks for passing on my message, Timmy, goodbye."

"But…Musa…Riven…" the poor boy frailed his arms about frantically, at loss for what to say. But she hung up, and he listened to the dial tone for a long time before keeping the phone in his pocket.

Back in Alfea, Musa looked sorrowfully down at her hands, which where balled into fists of anger and frustration at her boyfriend. _Why was she dating such a jerk? Why was he being such a stubborn ass? And she…she was calling like a desperate loser and asking his friend if she could talk to him! He was not worth it; he was not worth it….she dissolved into tears on the floor. Why didt she care so much? Why did it hurt so bad_

Riven woke up next morning with Nabu standing over him.

"Hello," he said, in his usual deep, dark voice. "I hoped you'd like to come….err…shopping with me today."

Riven looked back blankly at him. _Since when did they shop?_

Nabu seemed to understand. "You know…" he prompted. "For the wedding?"

Riven stood up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Go with Sky or Brandon…" he said, sounding less half-hearted than he felt. _He hated to shop. He remembered wanting to buy something for Musa… but he wouldn't now_.

"Come on man, they're out with their girlfriends."

"Aren't those weird fairies supposed to be assisting _your_ bride?" Riven asked suspiciously.

Nabu shook his head. "No…Musa's doing that."

Riven felt like a sour lemon had been pushed down his throat. _So that's how it was, was it? Both of them would help the bride and groom? Well, he was not taking this shit. _

"No." he lay back on his bed.

"Come on man….I can't go alone….I wont be able to ask anyone for their opinion on the clothes and other stuff."

"Ask the store clerk," Riven replied nonchalantly.

Nabu groaned. This was not going to be easy.

"Look man…I know this Musa thing is really affecting you, but…"

Riven got up with one swift motion, and grabbed his jacket from the hook.

"I'm fine," he replied, looking at Nabu's questioning look. "Let's get this over with."

Nabu smiled. He wondered if Riven knew how easy he was to play.-

Musa smiled as she raised a silver tiara to her friend's head. _Shopping was certainly therapeutic. She had stopped moping over Riven already. _

"Layla, this is perfect….silver looks great with your hair and skin tone," she said, pushing Layla towards the mirror.

The dark-skinned girl smiled. She knew exactly why her friend was being so over enthusiastic about everything. She had heard all about the disagreement from Techna.

"Musa…" she looked seriously at her best friend. " Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It?" the pale-skinned girl faked confusion in her voice, but it was evident from her embarrassed expression that she knew exactly what Layla was talking about.

"Riven," Layla stated plainly, watching Musa's face go red. "What exactly happened between you two?"

Musa looked away. "Nothing," she retorted coldly, and then changing the topic, she grabbed a blue bracelet from the jewellery display. "What about this one?" she asked, faking another brilliant smile. "Something blue?"

Layla sighed. _Guess she wouldn't get through to her friend just yet. After the wedding, she promised herself. After the wedding, I will sort this out._

Riven glanced distastefully at the collection of suits Nabu was admiring. _This guy was going to wear__** those**__?_ He thought scornfully. _Nothing said__** 'I'm gay' **__more than that._ _However, he wanted to get this over with. He wanted to go back to his room and relax, and not bother about different colours, patterns, and textures of cloth. _

"What about this one?" Nabu asked, holding up a dull black suit with straight lines on it. _Compared to the rest of the bullshit he had asked him about, this was somewhat acceptable. Not something he would be caught dead wearing, but acceptable none the less._

Riven nodded. "Decent," he said.

Nabu smirked at his friend. _Since when did he use that word? Well, he had finally approved of something. _He picked up the suit and glanced at the price tag. His eyes widened. _It was a little steep, certainly above his budget, but what the hell….one didn't get married everyday, right? _

He nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll get this billed."

Riven walked around the store as Nabu billed his suit. He was looking casually at the bandanas, when he heard his name being called.

"Riven! Hey Riven!" he turned around, surprised to hear an unfamiliar male voice call his name.

He looked at the boy. He was short and small, and had a huge grin plastered across his face. Riven's expression turned cold, as he realized he didn't recognize the boy.

"Who are you?" he barked.

The boy's enthusiasm faded slightly, but he still had a nervous smile on his face.

"I'm …I'm Jared," he stammered. "We haven't met, but I've seen your photos"

_Great,_ Riven thought. _Now guys are hitting on me in this mega-pansy store. _

Riven glared at him. "Look buddy, I'm not interested in you," he said, sternly. "I'm straight….got a girlfriend and all." _Well, at least he __**thought**__ he did. _

The boy's face brightened. "Yes I know! I know! She's the one who showed me the photos! _**Musa**_, right?"

Riven nodded mutely_. Thinking about it, he vaguely remembered Musa mentioning some guy who lived far away, who was her best friend or something. _

He smiled uncertainly. "Don't you live in Harema?" he asked.

Jared smiled more enthusiastically. "Oooh….you know…so that little sexy thing _**did**_ mention my name to you." His face turned seriously, oblivious to Riven's sudden spurt of anger over his cheeky statement. "she been okay?"

"What do you mean?" Riven's anger melted into curiosity. _Had Musa mentioned their fight to this twerp?_

"Well…" Jared rolled his tongue around as if holding Riven in suspense. "_She's_ the one who called me down here…said she wanted to talk to me, tell me something important. You know what's up?" he asked, watching the specialist's face twist into different expressions at the speed of light.

"No." Riven clenched his fists to prevent himself from smashing Jared's face. _He didn't know himself, why he was so angry. Musa had every right to call her friends and talk about hre problems to them….but Jared…_

(FLASHBACK)

_**He remembered the day exactly, when he and Musa lay in each other's arms, exhausted from their sexual encounter, Riven finally managed to voice the nagging thought that had been troubling him forever. **_

"_**Have you ever done this with anyone else?" he said it so fast, that he had to repeat the question again, embarrassing himself further. But he had to know. **_

_**Musa looked up at him, laughter in her eyes. **_

"_**Riven! Stop kidding around!" she pushed him roughly. **_

_**But he wouldn't back down. Holding her shoulders, gazing into her eyes, he repeated the question. **_

_**Musa's expression changed into one more solemn. "You serious?" she asked him. **_

_**He nodded gravely. She looked away as she answered him. **_

"_**Well…there was this one guy…Jared." **_

"_**Your friend?" he asked, shocked.**_

_**Musa nodded, uncomfortably. "He always really liked me, and asked me out one day…and since you weren't paying attention to me at that time, I said yes."**_

_**His eyes darkened. **_

"_**It was just one date…" Musa continued. "But we ended up making out in the end, and well, some other…stuff. But we didn't go all the way, of cause," she added hastely.**_

_**Musa's eyes met his. "We're only friends now," she clarified. "Nothing else."**_

_**Riven nodded, but it had always bothered him. **_

(END FLASHBACK)

And now, he stood before him, grinning from ear to ear.

"I gotta go," Riven mumbled, and he left the store without glancing back even once.


	5. Jared and Veronica

Nabu saw his friend leave and didn't bother to stop him. He wasn't really in his best moods. He wondered if he could meet up with Layla and Musa. _He knew they were shopping somewhere close_. He stood for a minute and watched Riven storm out of the store.

"Is he always like that?" asked the short and small boy, who was standing beside Nabu. Nabu looked at him curiously. Meeting his gaze, Jared smiled widely again, and put his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Jared," he said.

Nabu shook his hand politely. "Nabu," he replied, smiling awkwardly. _This didn't seem to be someone whom Riven hung out with. I wonder what he was saying to him?_

The two men gazed at Riven, leaving the store. "He's not very cheery, is he?" asked Jared. Nabu nodded, silent. _He wanted to ditch Jared, but he didn't know how to get rid of him, especially since Riven had just stormed out. _

"How do you know Riven?" Nabu asked, inching away from him. _It was certainly not the right question to ask._ Jared grabbed him and sat him down on the store's sofa, and told him in rapid monologue about how he and Musa had met, where, when, how, why, what they ate for dinner, what he liked best about her, how long they had been friends, how long they had dated, how long they had not been in contact….he then started asking him about himself, and when he told him reluctantly about Layla, he wanted to know everything.

It was a good one and a half hour before Nabu escaped, explaining he was getting married the next day, and needed to get ready; which Jared automatically invited himself to.

Riven was walking, walking and walking. He walked and walked, random thoughts drifting through his mind like waves hitting the shore, sending sparks of frustrated emotions soaring through his being.

The youth grabbed his hair and headed towards his room in Red Fountain, where he would have no chance of running into the female population, especially one wench in particular.

The funny part was, he didn't know what he was going to think about, in the first place. _Musa's old best friend was here, he had come from far away. Musa had called him, telling him she needed to talk, and he had come down from wherever-the-hell-he-stayed. She had dated that guy, and made out with him. Not slept with him, as far as he knew. So, what was there to think about? He knew he was dealing with bigger problems—problems with his past, with the way he had acted with Musa the past couple of days, and how he wondered if he could trust her again._

He realized he envied Nabu, his life was so perfect, with him getting married and with a feminist girlfriend who he trusted completely, and who didn't care what he wore as she walked down that isle and got her first glimpse of him.

"Riven," he opened his eyes. A curly blonde stood over him, taller than he was, her hands on her hips.

"Martyn says it's time to get up" Veronica said, pouting. Riven sat straight up, blushing. _He had been dreaming about the girl who now stood in front of him. Only, she wore a more pleasant expression. _

"Okay, okay," Riven said gruffly, as he got out of bed. "You can go now. I'll come"

Veronica didn't move. "I'm waiting till you are ready and I'm to escort you there."

"But I have to get ready!" he protested.

"So?,"veronica raised her eyebrows.

Grumbling, Riven pushed her out of the room and shut the door on her face, locking it. He hurriedly removed his pajamas and put on the orphanage uniform, the unsightly gray gaped at him coldly.

He looked at him self in the mirror, groaning at how small he looked. _He wished he were bigger, stronger, and better looking. Maybe then, Veronica would notice him. _

He opened the door. Veronica giggled as he came out, his hands nervously tousling his red hair.

"Martyn says you're in big trouble," she chuckled. "I wonder what it is this time"

"But I didn't do anything!" he cried. Veronica smiled devilishly. "Well, I **told** them it was you," she said, evilly. "It is_ you_, isn't it?" she asked him, a strange look in her eyes.

Riven sighed. _He knew it was coming, but somehow, he was never ready when it was._ "What did I do?" he asked.

"You stole money from the orphanage accounts," she said calmly.

Riven's eyes widened. "You didn't!" he gasped. "Veronica that's ridiculous! How could you?," She put her finger on his lips. "Ssh…you want me to get in trouble?" she hissed. "You want me to be thrown out?"

"But what about me?" asked Riven. "_I'll_ be thrown out…"

"No you won't" veronica hissed. "It's not a lot of money. Offer to work for it"

"But that's not fair!" Riven yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed.

"How much did you steal?" he asked, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"About a thousand" she said casually, fliching her hand dismissively.

"That must be all the money! I'll have to work all my life!"

Veronica nodded solemnly.

Riven's anger mounted. It was the sixth time he was taking the blame for something she had done; and Veronica had gone too far this time.

"No," he said firmly.

Veronica grinned. "Oh come on, _Ribbon_!" she pleaded sweetly

Riven pushed her aside, and tried to leave his room. She blocked him with her arms, embracing him. The smell of her scent intoxicated him, making him dizzy. She pushed him roughly inside the room, and gave him a full kiss on the lips, her red lipstick smudged on his face.

"Come on, sweetheart…" she rasped in his ear. "I can pay you back for it"

Riven's heart thumped, his voice caught in his throat.

"Veronica," she grabbed his open mouth and stuck her tongue into it. It took all of Riven's resolve to push her away.

"Veronica…please," he panted. He had never been kissed like that. He could feel desire stir in his pants.

"I can'.t"

She giggled, "Let me help you…make the right choice," her hand stroked the buldge in his pants, and slowly pushed down the zipper.

Riven clenched his teeth. _It felt so good, he wanted to…_She pulled it out of the gap, her eyes studying his seductively

"I won't, not this time," he growled, loudly, spitting the words in her face..

Veronica's hooded eyes widened with anger. "Listen here, you little twerp," she growled. "You're doing exactly what I say, or you'll be sorry."

The threat released a stab of suppressed anger in him.

"No!" he yelled his voice outraged and nervous at the same time.

It happened so fast, he didn't have time to react. Veronica slapped him hard, across the face. The impact sent him into a daze, he heard a distorted scream from Veronica, and the next thing he knew, she was grabbing him and pulling him on top of her on the bed.

Minutes later, his vfoggy mind cleared, and he saw Martyn pull him away from Veronica, who was screaming, her clothes ripped off. She was crying.

"He raped me! He raped me!" her eyes full of tears.

"Don't you worry," Martyn said. "We'll take care of this ass"

"He even had the money." Veronica handed him five five hundred pound notes.

"You're a bastard, you are," said Martyn. "I'm gonna put you away for a long, long time"

Riven, still shocked, tried to explain. "Martyn….it's a set up….she's the one…she's faking it!."

"Shut yer trap" said Martyn. "If she were faking, why is there lipstick all over your goddamn mouth?" And he looked south, his gaze meaningful.

Riven's hand automatically went to his lips. Veronica winked at him when no one was looking, as he felt her red lipstick all over his fingers.

He was dragged to Martyn's room, and tied up, until the police arrived.

The police officer lifted him up and dragged him to the police car.

"Watch your head,"he said, as Riven's head collided with the roof.

"Where will I be going?"said Riven.

"To juvie" said the cop.

"Shit."

Those were the last words Riven said as a free man for a long, long time.

Author's Note: Overly dramatic? Over the top? I thought so...well, You might be thinking "she was away for so long to write this crap?"

I share your sentiments. I am a bad writer. Well, sometimes :D


	6. Veronica And The Jailbird

A/N: I know this took a really long time, but here it is. It may have a few spelling errors, so tell me if you find any.

"Retard…I have a wedding tomorrow, and he gives me a lecture on Musa," Nabu sighed, as he entered Riven's room.

Riven glared at his roommate. "What did he say, exactly?"

Nabu shook his head. "Well, nothing I didn't already know…though this is interesting…did you know that they went out?"

Riven nodded sourly, as pleased about the statement as he had been about going to prison.

"Well…I better talk to Layla…we're getting married, you know…"

"I know," said Riven bitterly.

He got up to get some fresh air.

"Hey wait."

Riven turned around. "For tomorrow... I mean the wedding…will you be my best man?"

Riven nodded stoically. "Great!" Nabu grinned. Then he was back to his phone.

"He said yes," he told Layla, as Riven walked awayr.

Riven walked around the gardens of Red Fountain, still thinking. He probably never thought about anything for so long, until now. He spotted Sky and Bloom walking hand in hand. They waved at him. He ignored them with a dismissive wave.

But Bloom wouldn't let him. She stood in his way, hands firmly planted on her hips.

"What's going on between you and Musa?" she demanded.

Riven pushed her aside.

She blocked his hand.

He glared at her. "You know, I don't think that's any of your business," he growled.

Sky took her arm. "Come on, Bloom, let's go…"

"No!" Bloom snarled angrily. "He's hurting my friend and I want to know why!"

"I said…that's none of your business," he roared. Sky pulled Bloom behind him. "Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking to!" he protested.

Riven brought his face closed to Sky's "Well, then I suggest you take your red-haired meddlesome girl away from here, or I'll do something she'll regret."

Sky gnashed his teeth. "Let's get out of here, Bloom," he said. He pulled her away before she could protest.

Riven stood, seething, as he watched the couple. _Why did everything remind him of that girl? And when he was trying to forget her, her pesky friends would come in the way. Women. He hated women. Musa, Darcy, Priscilla, Veronica, even his mother.._

He remembered his first morning in jail as if it were yesterday. The night went in a daze. All he could remember were sirens and the gruff voice of the officers. He was thrown into a dark, dingy room, and had gone to sleep after refusing to eat his meal.

"You'll be sorry," said the woman, inclining her head towards the food. He shook his head." Suit yourself," she walked away. Exhausted, he fell asleep on the hard mattress.

When he woke, there was the same woman looking over him. "Hi, I'm Priscilla" she said.

He was surprised to see how young she was…possibly only twenty. She was a slender, dark-skinned, woman, with a kind look in her eyes.

"You're going to court today," She informed him. "Any idea what you'll do there?"

Riven shook his head. Priscilla opened the room, and sat by him. "Here's the food you refused yesterday" she said, and handed him a plate with dry bread and cold, chicken gravy. "Eat up."

Riven made a face. She eyed him with a grin.

"They have almost got you by the balls, you know," she giggled uncertainly.

Riven glared at her.

"That girl…you really must have had the hots for her."

Riven snorted. "She came on to me," he said defensively.

"Well, that's not totally unbelievable," she winked at Riven as he took the plate of food from her and bit into the bread.

"Well, I'm off..." Priscilla got out and locked the gate. "See ya."

Riven groaned. _Even the prison guard thought he was done for._

The trial proceeded as expected. In the end, Riven was sentenced to a year in the juvenile delinquency ward , and Veronica, the sobbing victim got large amounts of media coverage and public sympathy.

Riven's first day in jail was not as bad as he expected. The other inmates believed his version of the story, and believed he was innocent, claiming they were, too. And then there was Priscilla. She'd sneak him food and necessary supplies. She would tell him what was happening in the outside world. They became really close.

One day, while visiting him in the morning, she whispered to him. "You like it here?"

Riven nodded. "It's alright…just like the orphanage."

"Yes…" she ventured "but wouldn't you like to be free?"

Riven looked at her coldly. "Well, yes…" he said. "I would. Who wouldn't?"

Priscilla looked at him mischievously. "I have a plan," she said.

The plan was to get Riven out of there, a prison break. Riven wasn't too eager, but Priscilla persuaded him into it. "You'd be free," she kept on saying.

Finally, they agreed upon a plan. Riven was very careful about the details, but Priscilla was more laidback about it. "It is only a prison break! How hard could it be for a man of your talent?"

_If only Riven knew what she was up to at the time._

The day came, and as planned, Riven woke up at 6 a.m.. and waited for Priscilla. She opened his gate, and brought him some food.

"I have drugged the guards" she whispered into his ear. He nodded and followed her in his handcuffs, as she led him across the passage. It was eerily deserted. They didn't say anything to each other as they walked.

Riven started to feel uneasy due to the lack of action. When he looked at Priscilla, she stared straight ahead, avoiding his eyes.

Finally, he couldn't bear it anymore. "Where are we going?" he hissed.

"The Head of the Police has requested to see you," she said. Her voice was oddly loud, and stern, as if she was giving him an order. Riven shrugged. _She was the master-mind, after all_.

As they neared the exit of the prison, an old police officer stepped out of the shadows.

"Now," she whispered in his ear. Riven hesitated for only a minute, wondering why he was breaking in front of the man, but since he completely trusted Priscilla, he jerked himself free of her grasp, broke the fake handcuffs in two, and made a run towards the exit.

"Stop right there, inmate!" screamed Priscilla. It was a part of the plan, so Riven did not even glance back, he just kept running. He could hear the old policeman saying something, as well.

And then he heard a shot, and there was a blinding flash of pain as he felt it puncture his leg.

"The target is down, sir!" yelled Priscilla. Riven saw her holding a smoking pistol, a grim look in her eyes. Riven stared at her, unable to believe it. He crawled his way to the exit, desperate to get away . But by then, a group of cops has surrounded him, and they dragged a kicking, screaming Riven to the prison hospital. As he passed Priscilla, she sneered at him, a fierce look in her eye.

"You know…my father was a rapist," she snarled. "I hope they put you away forever"

Riven didn't say anything. He was stunned by her betrayal.

In the papers the next day, Priscilla's pretty face was on the front page. There were pages and pages written about how she single handedly took down a rowdy escapee, and succeeded, in full view of the Head of the Police. Television channels repeatedly showed video footage of the entire incident, from the journey to the cell towards the exit. The fake handcuffs were passed off as 'insufficient facilities for the policeman'. Priscilla had never been so famous before. Riven was sentenced to an extra year in prison.

A/N: I have rechecked this document twice. I hope there aren't mistakes.


	7. Known Stranger

Dear readers. Thanks for putting up with me. This chapter is a break away from the story, from the POV of the thinker, "The Known Stranger"Enjoy!

His eyes were blank, emotionless, and dark. He had been dumped, and now he could not bear to think about his future of loneliness and despair, or intense grief. _Why?_ He thought.

"Love is an illusion, love is an illusion…." he mumbled.

But it didn't help.

_He could always find love somewhere else…._

_No_. _it was her._ _It had to be._

But, aday of moping around had made him stronger.

_Maybe I'll find love on the internet,_ he thought, and laughed to himself. _Why not sign into an online dating service, just for fun_?

The thought of getting over her made him hopeful. He picked himself up and moved on to his desktop, where his monitor screen welcomed him with an inviting white glow. _This could be good for me,_ he thought, and smiled.

_, , …._he signed into all of them. He then checked his email. Spam, spam, spam…..he went on the mission of deleting them all, when the one on the top caught his eye. "H20 Babe says hi"

"Wow!"

_Receiving mails already?_ He thought. He had checked out her profile, and had begun chatting with her. They had hit it off right away. It went on so perfectly, that he had even deleted his account on all the dating sites. "_She's the one"_ he thought. He had requested to meet her alone.

"No…I can't…" she typed

"Come on, it will be fun, wherever you want"

"No really…"

He had persuaded her with no success. He had decided to drop the issue. _Whenever she was ready,_ he thought. It scared him that he knew nothing about her. She didn't even seem to show the same level of interest in him, the way he did in her. Her photograph was one of a water body, and apart from the few things she had told him, he knew nothing about her. _Except, that he loved her, he loved a complete stranger._

_She was exotic, mysterious, sensual and though he had met her virtually_—the only real woman in his life. She was so close, yet so far. He often dreamt of her at night, even during the day. He'd stay at home a lot, always waiting for her emails. They connected so well on the mental level. They shared the same ideologies, read the same books, believed in the same moral codes, even the strange ones he thought only he could trust to be moral.

However, there were two things that constantly bothered him, clung to the back of his mind. Firstly, he had never seen how she looked. She was never ready to meet him, and reluctant to share any private information with him.

"You could be someone I meet everyday…" he had joked, on their online conversations, once. He didn't even have her phone number; she had refused even that request.

"If I give you my number, you'll know where I live. Then you might drop in sometime, and I'm not ready for that," she said.

This often made him frustrated, but he didn't want to force her. He dreaded losing her. She could, with one button, block him out of her life_. I must know more_, he decided, and swore he would find out more about her.

The second thing that bugged him was her lack of affection towards him. At first, he thought she was simply shy.

_Why would she initiate a conversation with him, send him an email, if she wasn't interested?_ He wondered. But the way she spoke to him…was friendly. There was some flirtatious banter, but nothing more. _She almost spoke to him as if he was a girlfriend. _He had tried, on several occasions, to flirt with her. But it always blew up in his face.

Like one time, he saw her online. "Hey what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just took a shower…drying my hair…" she said.

He smiled. He imagined her naked, wiping her hair. He had no idea how her hair or skin looked.

"And what are you wearing?" he teased

"Now why would you ask me something so stupid?" she replied, and logged off.

These incidents would worry him to no end. _How could he possibly know what she thought of him?_

One week later, he knew. He received an email from her.

_**Hi,**_ it read.

_**I know I haven't been straight with you. I read your profile and found you interesting. That's why I emailed you, a whole month ago. In this month you have been my sole confidant, the one I tell everything to, almost my best friend. But I didn't tell you one thing, afraid I'd lose you as a friend. I haven't been completely honest with you…I have a boyfriend. We are getting married soon. I know this might come as a shock to you. I admit I led you on at several occasions, I sincerely apologize for that. It was just so flattering, the way you were always showering me with compliments, always being such a gentleman. My boyfriend lacks those qualities, he's always so straightforward and curt. I beg you to forgive me, for what I have said, and what I am about to say, as well. That is the reason I never asked for a photo, or any private details about you, and didn't tell you anything about me. I knew this day would come. Please don't try to find me, or track me down. I want to remember our friendship as it was. I have no idea who you are, neither do you. This is my last email to you….I will delete this email address after this, I am going to delete this e-mail address. Let's pretend this never happened. **_

_**Sorry.**_

He read the email over and over. He couldn't believe it. Rage welled up inside him. The thirst for revenge grew inside his heart. He was so angry….but he thought fast. He typed quickly, praying she hadn't deleted the user id yet. He hit _Reply, and began to type_.

_**Dear friend.**_

_**I am really disappointed that it had to end this way. I can't believe that you could do something like this to me. I will not go on. I understand now why you needed your privacy. I promise I won't try to track you down again. But I have been in love with you forever. Please, as my last request…send me your photo. **_

_**He pressed se**_nd and waited. She replied in fifteen minutes, one attachment, labeled 'me'. His fingers trembled as he opened the file.

She was beautiful—with dark skin, big blue eyes, long, thick curly hair hanging down in bunches, with pouty pink lips. Worse yet, he knew her…in fact; she had just invited him to her wedding.

Author's Note: How was it? Aren't you guys dying to know who this is? If you have an idea, tell me before you move on to the other chapter. C'mon, it's someone unexpected.


	8. The Blushing Bride

Having bought all the stuff, Layla and Musa walked out of the store.

"I asked Jared to come to Alfea," Layla blurted out. "I think it will help you get your mind off things, plus you'll have a date for the wedding," she winked.

Musa gasped, lost for words.

"How did…when…Layla!" she scolded. _Didn't Layla know how awkward it would be, especially with Riven?_

"Relax…" Layla scoffed. "I don't want my friend to be lonely while I am tying the knot; you need someone…so I used your email address to write him a frantic letter."

Musa's shoulders sagged, catching her drift. Layla realized she was thinking about Riven again.

"You're better off without him," she said.

Musa looked down, and shook her head sadly. "That's not cool, Layla, you should have asked me first."

Layla shrugged. "Well, it's my wedding, so I get to decide who comes in with you, honey."

Musa really didn't care, actually. She had been down in the dumps ever since she had called Riven. There had been no communication between them ever since_. Was it officially over?_ Musa dreaded the thought. _Maybe having Jared there would comfort her._ She hadn't spoken to him for a long, long time, and it might be nice to have someone at the wedding, especially if Riven showed up with a date. She shuddered.

Layla put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" she replied.

"Call Jared now. He is already here, and I bet he's dying to meet you."

"Oh!" removing her phone, she dialed his number.

"Hey Musa…was just going to call you!"An excited voice chided through the other line. "I thought I'd buy something formal for Layla's wedding, the friend of yours that's getting married?"

Musa smiled in spite of herself. _He always cared about how he looked before he met her._

"I am at the Lady and King's*," he continued, without a pause.

"Well, Jared if you let me get a word in…" Musa giggled, "I would say I'll meet you at the Soho, the coffee shop opposite the store."

"Sure, darling, meet you in five. Can wait to tell you…"

But Musa hung up before he had completed the sentence.. She would talk to him there.

"Well, come on Layla…." Musa gestured towards the coffee shop.

"Um…Musa, I am getting married tomorrow, but you carry on," she winked.

Musa groaned. Oh well, I can ask his opinion about Riven then, and warn him to stay away from him. _I wonder what he would do if he knew Jared was here? Would he beat him up?_ Musa felt disgusted when she found herself hoping so. _It would mean he still cared about her._

She walked slowly to Soho, and took an empty seat near her favorite spot. Riven's and her favorite spot. Jared walked in, and looked around confused. Musa stood up, and waved at him. His eyes widened, and he slowly walked towards her.

"M…Musa?" he stammered.

She smiled. "Yes, Jared." a smile cracked on his boyish face. "Just kidding!" he giggled. "Boy, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Oh really?" Musa waved at him dismissively. "Jared, neither have you."

She and Jared resumed their normal chatter, talking about whatever had changed since they last met, and that was a lot to talk about. One hour later, the topic reached Riven. Musa was surprised that it took so long, but it was mostly because Jared was really excited about Layla's wedding, and the new school he had just gotten into.

"I met your boyfriend with Layla's to-be-husband," he remarked casually. "I don't think they like me," he pouted.

Musa almost spit out her coffee in surprise. "You mean Riven?"

"Yes, who else? He seemed a bit lost, though and when I mentioned _you_, he turned a bright red," he sniggered.

Musa sighed. She had been feeling so unburdened, telling Jared about everything. But she hadn't told him about Riven.

"Actually, I think we are taking a break or something," she said.

Jared raised his eyebrows, then, a grin formed on his face. "Who are you going to the wedding with?" he asked, already knowing she was going alone.

"Riven! Riven!" he was dreaming, but someone was calling his name. He snapped out of his traumatic meanderings. It was Helia, poking his head outside the bark of a tree**.

"What do you want?" he asked Helia. He grinned.

"I should be asking you that, bro," he said, "_You're_ in _my_ 'territory' after all…"

_That's it; Helia's finally lost it_ thought Riven. _Or perhaps I have, or, I am dreaming…_

He looked around. He was in the part of Red Fountain he hadn't seen before. _Everything was green._ He heard a giggle from the tree. _It sounded like Flora. Obviously, where there was greenery, there was Flora._

Riven turned his head away, deciding he had enough of everything. Since the announcement of the wedding, his friends were permanently attached to their girlfriends, as if they were vying to be the next couple to tie the knot. _It was disgusting. Only Timmy seemed to be slightly sane, though he generally liked to talk to Techna on the phone. Perhaps he had invented something, which allowed him to be with her without actually being present, or maybe she still had the hots for him***._

Riven remembered all too well the fiasco where he had done so much to save Musa. _Was it worth it, in the end? Look where they were now. They hadn't spoken to each other since their fight in the morning and he didn't want to._ He didn't want a confrontation and he wouldn't swallow his ego and talk to her. And what annoyed him most was he kept bumping into her stupid friends, who knew all about him. Because of her. He wondered if Flora was giggling because he had caught them snogging, or if she heard his voice and remembered what Musa had told her.

"Jared?" asked Stella doubtfully. "Isn't he, you know, a little too short?"

"Stella!" Musa scolded, "It's not a date. He said he'd feel awkward going alone, and it's not as if it's a date…"

"What about Riven?" Stella asked.

Musa glared at her. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Well…"Layla said, uncomfortably. "He still is, well….a friend…"

Musa glared at her. "Maybe…I'll call and ask him…," said Layla.

She picked up her phone and dialed Riven's number. Musa suddenly went into alert position, body erect and alert. "Don't tell him about the date," she whispered, before Layla pressed call. Layla winked at her, and pressed loudspeaker.

The phone rang for the fifth time before he picked it up.

"Hello?" The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. _So intimidating, so careless. It was amazing. He was amazing…_

"Hi, it's Layla," said Layla, sarcastically.

"What?" One word, laced with impatience and callousness. Musa stiffened even more.

"I hope your coming for my wedding." He laughed.

"I am sorry; I'm attending Nabu's wedding tomorrow…" She could almost feel him smirk, as he carelessly flirted with the bride-to-be.

"Well, I was just checking," she laughed. Riven was not her type, but since she wouldn't need a 'type' anymore, she realized she was enjoying the playful banter from her former rival.

"Okay, Layla, I will see you there…" he said. She was surprised to find herself giggling and blushing. She could feel Musa's steely gaze on her, but she just couldn't bring herself to hang up.

"Layla? Are you there?" Riven asked.

"Um, yes…yeah…"she stammered.

"Well, is there some other reason you called?" _His voice was full of mischief, teasing her._ Layla blushed again, and was horrified with herself.

"Um… no… nothing just wanted to tell you to be there, even though Musa is…"

"Can we not talk about her?" His voice had lost all its lightheartedness, and became cold and distant. Musa shivered, and almost yelled in anguish_. This was the first time today she felt that they were truly over. People had been hinting it all day. She couldn't stand the thought. But then what was she doing then, going with Jared to the wedding? She should have called him before, was it too late?_

"I thought you wanted to fulfill some _'unfinished desires'_ before being tied down to that bloke…" Riven's voice regained its smooth tone. Layla gasped, dismayed. _Is that how she sounded? Hungry and desperate?_

"Um, no…no…that's ok…bye." She hung up the phone before she could say anymore, and slumped on her seat. She looked up to find Musa glaring at her. "What?" she asked, defiantly. If she wasn't that tense, she would have apologized to Musa, but one conversation with Riven, and her blood was rushing to her head, preventing all logical behavior. _Why was she acting so weird?_ She had never thought about Riven this way. _In fact, she had hated him always._

Musa turned a heel and walked away. _If it wasn't for Layla getting married the next day, she would have made some permanent alterations in her chocolate brown face. She's probably nervous about the wedding, not about talking with Riven, she reasoned. But why was Riven talking that way to Layla? He had always hated her, even told her not to spend too much time with her. Now he was flirting with her?_

**Footnotes:**

* Hey these names I got from ourWORLD, a virtual reality site. Visit my blog to join. I highly recommend it.

** Flora, in my head, loves nature, so she takes Helia to this place in the forest, where she could "get her mojo on"

*** Please read my other Fanfiction, Intoxicated, which explains how Techna fell for Riven. This is a kind of continuation of that. You'll see why later.


	9. You Are Ironically Invited

He stared at the invitation.

"_**Layla and Nabu cordially invite you to their wedding, we hope you will attend and be**_

_**Part of the most important day of our lives." **_

It had been sent to him by e-mail, through Musa's address, and the sound of wedding bells taunted him from the e-invite, below which was a photograph of Layla, her dark, black hair swept up on her head, holding the arm of a dark-skinned man, who looked like he was wearing a dress, too. A personal message, below the photo read.

"_**This message is to ensure that you will come for sure. I know I called you up, but I'm pretty sure you were planning to not turn up. You better. I expect you to come, and bring Musa with you. I know you guys haven't talked **_

_**for awhile, and she doesn't know that i sent this message to you, don't you dare tell her, **_

**Just show up."**

_**-Layla**_

So he would be expected to accompany Musa to the wedding. He knew a large part of why he was being invited was because of her. He shook his head. He had had enough of women, but this would be a good way to get revenge. He smirked.

So, the person he was talking to for so long on the internet was Musa's friend, best friend, even. She had called him up, of cause, as the message had said. He hadn't known that it was the same girl, then. He had been so nice to her, though he truly had no plans to come. And she hadn't mentioned Musa in her phone call…

But now, he would make sure he attended, and made it a day she would never forget, for all the wrong reasons.

He had been dying to meet her and now, he would, on her wedding day, _"the happiest day of her life"_ he mimicked, his voice cold. He had nothing against the bridegroom, but he certainly had something against the bride.

"Layla , I will have my revenge," he said, his eyes vacant, his voice low and threatening.


	10. The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

I know as well as you do, that the last chapter was a filler. I hope you will read this one, as well as the next one, because personally, I think (is there another way to think, but personally?) that these are one of the most interesting ones of the lot. Of course, you can disagree if you think otherwise.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to a very close friend of mine, who you might say is in the same situation as Layla, or maybe her situation has the potential to be like Layla's, and I used her personality and reactions to determine how Layla would think.

Layla couldnt sleep. She had the eerie feeling of being watched, or perhaps she was just worried about the big day. Riven's phone call had reminded her that she did, still find other men attractive. Did Nabu feel that way, too?

"It's too early, it's too early," everyone had said, but she hadn't listened. _Nabu and her were perfect for each other. _She remembered the look in her father's eyes, when she had told him about the wedding. The old man's eyes shone brightly with tears of joy. Nabu was the man he had picked out for her, and she had agreed to marry him. The rebellious side of the Tides' princess gave an uncomfortable squirm. _She was doing this for her family, for her people, and for Tides. It was just an added bonus that she actually knew and loved the guy. _But, the thoughts swirled around in her mind, nonetheless. _Was it, as everyone kept saying, a little too early?_ After all, the other girls…Bloom and Stella, especially, had been going steady with their boyfriends for almost three years, whilst she had just met Nabu, not even a year ago. Yet, she was the one getting married first.

She knew the reason her father had wanted to marry her off so quickly. Tides needed a new king. It couldn't, it seemed, be ruled single-handedly by a princess. _And, there was her father's past. She could remember his voice, soft and low, as he revealed his secret to her._

It had been around the time he had suggested the arranged marriage. Layla had been furious, and flatly refused. A few days later, her father had come into her room. He softly knocked on her door, and Layla looked up at him, eyes full of surprise and defiance. She had not spoken to him since he had made the suggestion.

"Layla," he began, "I..." he looked uncomfortably at Musa, and Mrs. Faragonda stood behind him, and spoke directly to Layla.

"Layla, come outside. Your father has travelled a long way to meet you, and says he wants a private word," she said, in a no-nonsense voice, which made both the girls sit up in surprise.

"Thank you," the man addressed the headmistress gratefully, "Where do you suggest…"

"I think if you head down the gardens, you will find the perfect spot," she said. Her father nodded, and gestured to Layla to follow him. Musa looked at her curiously. Layla shrugged, and reluctantly followed him.

They both sat down on the park benches. Layla was still angry, but she was too curious to show it. She was wondering why her father had come all the way to speak to her. Was it mom? She opened her mouth, but her father raised a hand to silence her.

"Listen," he said, softly, looking around to make sure that nobody could hear him. "Layla, this is very difficult for me to say, so don't interrupt me, okay?"

She nodded, urging him to go on, preparing herself for a long story.

"a long time ago, my father arranged my marriage with your mother. I hated the idea of marrying for duty, rather than for love. Just like you feel…" He smiled, as Layla tried to picture her father as a young man.

I ran away from home…" Layla gasped. _Her father?_ He ignored her and continued, " I met a woman…"

Layla pushed away the memory. She didn't want to think about it. But the voice drifted in and out of her brain. "My father then told me the tale of the curse…" her father's voice came back with force, and Layla let it wash over her. "We are all cursed, Layla, none of our ancestors have made the right choice in love…" _The story of the legend of the mermaid, Sammeria,_ Layla realized.

_**A long time ago, the prince of Tides had had a love affair with a mermaid, Sammeria. However, he had left her for a richer, well established princess. The mermaid was furious, and killed herself in the river, before uttering her final curse on the royal family of Tides. "You will never be able to pick a suitable partner, never again marry for love. If you do, the marriage will be sure to end, one way or the other."**_

"Yes, it's the story of the mermaid, Sammeria," her father said, nodding, when Layla ventured to ask. "Only, it isn't a story," he said sadly. "All your ancestors, without exception, who strayed from the path of duty, have ended their love marriages either in death, divorce or abandonment.

Layla asked, "What happened with you and…she couldn't even speak the woman's name."

She and I separated. It was horrible, she was probably the worst woman I could have chosen to marry…and I never want you to feel the way I did." He looked at her, his face dead serious. "Layla, please, for everyone's sake, listen to me."

Layla had already met Ophir at the time, and really liked him. "I'll think about it," she said, nodding.

He looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped himself.

Now, Layla thought about her meeting with her father again. She had never told him about her current boyfriend being the same one he had picked out for her, because she knew he would worry, _the way she was worrying now. _

_The royals of Tides can never marry for love…but, she was marrying both for love as well as duty, didn't that cancel that out?_ The curse was to be kept from Nabu. Nobody knew this terrible secret, except her family and her, and she intended to keep it that way. .

_What am I going to do?_ She asked herself, _as she stared up at the ceiling..._

-Riven stood, back against the wall, and ran his hand through his hair nervously. _What am I doing here?_ He asked himself for the millionth time. _Go home_, he told himself. But he couldn't make himself do that. _Tomorrow was the big day, for crying out loud! His best friend was getting married, and so was hers. it was stupid, going alone to such an important event. _

He felt a stab of nervousness, musing on how he was going to approach the musical fairy. _I'll just ask her if she would like to go with me, if I can't find anyone else, I'm going to pretend that I'm doing her a favour._ He gritted his teeth. _That wouldn't work,_ he told himself._ She'll just give me one of those cold looks of her's and tell me to forget it. No, I'll be nice,_ he decided. _I'll say, hey, let's go to the wedding together. No, no, no…that sounds like I'm begging her,_ he thought. He scratched his head, and shuffled his feet.

_It was almost midnight, and he had been standing like a fool, for almost an hour outside Musa's room. Why didn't he just go in?_

A/n: Read on, its worth it, I promise.


	11. Layla's Nocturnal Contemplations

A/N: Hi , it was suggested by xxxMusa Rockz that I explain this a little, as the plot is a bit thick and the updates are not very frequent.

This is a FLASHBACK of what happened the night of the wedding, after chapter 7, the blushing bride. I have separated it into three parts, this chapter is from Jared's POV, the next two are from Riven's and Layla's POVs. That is chapters 12, 13 and 14 are ALL flashbacks.

If you guys think I should reorder the chapters, I will. Tell me.

What happened that night. 

**PART ONE**

next chapter is already written, so I promise it won't be a long wait. I am planning to disclose the events from different point of views, so this chapter is titled 'What Happened That Night: The stranger's POV' (You all know who that is, right?)

A pair of binoculars focused on the dark-skinned, raven-colored haired girl, who was stretching, her hands raised above her head, whilst her short tank-top rose up dangerously high. He waited, with baited breadth, as he urged it to rise higher. Unfortunately, for him, she put her hands back down, her skimpy top covering everything now, but her toned stomach. He groaned.

Musa came into focus, and suddenly, he had a disturbing thought, where he saw the two girls' making out in his mind's eye. _That would make this boring night more interesting_, he thought, disappointment filling his heart. He had come prepared, on the night before the wedding, hoping for fireworks. He knew he shouldn't complain, especially with what had happened just now. He tried to re-focus his camera, but Layla and Musa were now moving about rapidly, pacing the room.

He glanced casually at the photos he had taken. It was a bit dark, but he knew with a bit of tweeking and editing, he would have around half a dozen photos of her. Including the one very _sexy one_. He smirked with delight. _He was becoming a professional stalker_. He Wondered for the millionth time how he could stop the wedding. He had tried to casually convince Nabu the other day to postpone the wedding.

"isn't it too early?" he had asked, though he knew he was crossing the line. Nabu gave him a direct, honest look.

"No:, he said. Jared had to admit, he admired the man. He almost had given up then, but, as a last resort, he now sat, in the valley of two branches, well hidden from view, with a perfect view of Layla. He intended to take as many pictures as possible, all the while, thinking of new strategies to stop the big day.

He gritted his teeth in frustration as Layla ran around the room, seemingly in quest of something. _Probably for the damn wedding,_ he thought bitterly.

Boredom began to pull him down, and he wrenched his eyes away from the girls' window. He looked around the garden. Flowers were everywhere_. I wonder what her favorite flowers are?_ He thought, depressed that he was planning to find out only so he could present them to her the next day. He stared at a rose bush, contemplating whether they were not the obvious choice, when he heard a noise.

He froze, feeling vulnerable due to his exposed position. If he had been on the ground, he could have ducked behind a rose bush, or run away. He could not jump down without a noise. He cursed his luck. A figure stood only about fifteen yards away. It was leaning on the side of the wall. He could not make out much, but he was sure it was a man's figure. _A security guard?_ The blood froze in his veins.

_He seemed to be wearing some kind of pointy cap_, Jared observed, as he squinted his eyes to see clearly. Half the figure was hidden by the wall. _No… wait, it was his hair. His magenta hair._

He recognized the figure as Musa's boyfriend, "_Ex_-boyfriend", he could hearb Musa correcting him. He had felt an immediate hatred for him when Musa had told him how he had treated her over the phone.

_So what was he doing here, then? Jared was now curious, no longer afraid. _He studied the specialist with narrow eyes. He was leaning on the wall awkwardly, and fidgeting with his red hair, running his fingers upwards, as if to make sure that it wasn't falling out. Jared realized that he had been holding his breath, and released it in a silent whoosh_. Whatever riven had come for, it wasn't him._

Jared had almost forgotten about Layla. He eyed the window again, and was just in time to see Layla get under the blankets, then Musa, and the lights went out. Jared cursed. Now what was he going to do? He thought bitterly about missing the opportunity of another good picture, instead of observing the stupid boy.

He was now trapped. He couldn't leave until Riven did. He didn't know how things worked in Alfea, but he was sure Riven would sweet talk his way out of the mess, and present Jared as the culprit. He was sure everyone would believe Riven's stories, instead of his own. _Well, everyone except for Musa, she would stand by him._ Still,he couldn't risk discovery at any cost.

He sat stiffly, and waited for Riven to either leave, or do what he had come for. Jared's bottom began to hurt, his back stiffened, and his patience began to wear thin, as the unresponsive specialist just stood there, running his hand through his hair.


	12. Entangled Tales

**Author's Note:**

**I couldn't have written this chapter without the help of i**_**nurinsama15**_**. Thanks a lot : inurinsama!**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those readers, who have stuck by this story all this time. I welcome any suggestions, criticism, and comments from you all, that will make this story better, and also shape the story the way you want. After all, I am not writing only for myself, but for you guys, and also I think this small blob in virtual space helps promote The Winx Club just that tiny bit.**

**By the way, please tell me (comments or otherwise) whether you see that long black line underneath this?**

Layla was rudely woken from her light slumber by a sound. It sounded like it was coming from outside. Her eyes widened, and she froze, listening intently. Nothing. She looked over at Musa, as her friend tossed and turned in her sleep. "riven…" she moaned, sleepily.

_Poor thing,_ she thought. _She's really messed up about this Riven thing. _She felt guilty for flirting with him. Musa groaned again, and mumbled, "Riven, I'm not Rubella…"

Layla stiffened. Rubella?

She heard a sound again, from outside. Her mind still in a whirl, she dumbly moved towards the door, her body numb with shock. _Rubella…_

Riven heard the door of the room opening, and took a hopeful step towards it.

_If she approached him first, maybe it would be easier to ask her. Plus,he could avoid the whole awkwardness of facing her roommate, who was probably getting her beauty sleep, and would be very angry at being woken up._

His body went ort when he realized it wasn't Musa, but the very person That he was trying to avoid, walking purposely towards him, her face very white. She seemed to be trembling.

"Um, Layla , is Musa awake?," he asked, trying to keep his voice casual. _But honestly, he was finding this 'cool guy' act a little hard to keep up. "It's Riven…" he added, seeing the dazed look on her face. Her_ eyes looked blank and distant. _Was she sleep-walking?_ he wondered. But then, her eyes fixed on him, a fire burning inside them.

"How do you know R-Rubella?" Her question threw him off his guard completely.

He just stared stupidly at her, his breadth caught in his throat.

"Riven," Layla said, her voice trembling. As if she was fighting to keep her tears under control. "Who is Rub—"

"I will kill her!," roared Riven, suddenly jumping out of his transfixed state. He began to stride briskly to the entrance of the girls' rooms, but Layla stopped him. "Riven, stop, she didn't tell me, I heard her mumbling in her sleep, addressing you, and saying she was not Rubella…"

Riven relaxed, his brown eyes softening a little. He swallowed slowly, taking a shaky breadth, and forced a callous grin. "Oh, she's one of my many ex-girlfriends." _He hoped his voice wasn't as shaky as it seemed to be in his ears._

Layla studied him incredulously, "With a…" she did a little counting on her fingers, " fourty-something, fifty-something woman?"

Riven gaped at her. _How did she know his mother's age?_ "Er…i…" _What could he say?_

The two stared at each other, very unsure of what to say. "How do you know about," he lowered his voice, "Rubella?," he asked. Now, it was Layla's turn to stutter. She wasn't sure she wanted to trust Riven with such sensitive information.

Layla looked at her feet, and moved one foot from left to right. "I can't tell you until you tell me," she said. Riven scoffed.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen…" His eyes were now hard, his jaw set in a firm line.

The sarcasm was evident from his voice, and Layla cringed. _What was she to do now?_ She thought for a while._ Apparently, Riven wasn't too keen to disclose his secret, and neither was she. So she and him could walk away right now, she could ask Musa, or they could exchange secrets, and agree to keep them quiet. If she asked Musa, and she told her, she knew that if Riven ever found out, they were finished, and however much she didn't like Riven, she knew that Musa missed him like crazy, and the fact that he was standing outside her room at midnight, waiting for her, showed that he cared about her, too._

Okay, Riven, let's make a deal," Layla said, "You will tell me your secret if I tell you mine, and I won't tell anyone, and you have to promise, that you won't, either."

He scoffed again. "Who told you I have a secret?," asked Riven. "No deal!"

Layla's eyes flashed. _Seriously, how did her friend stand this idiot, this stupid, proud, arrogant…_

"You know I can always ask Musa, don't you?," she retorted, "But, I haven't told anyone this, not even her."

She knew she saw a flash of interest in Riven's eyes. "Go on," he said, after a very long pause.

"You agree, then?," she asked. He nodded.

She took a deep breath and told him about her father, about his love affair with another woman, and then the arranged marriage that finally took place. _She left out the part about the curse. She trusted him with the Rubella story, but she wasn't stupid_. Riven stood sulkily, and nodded periodically, looking bored.

"That's an interesting story, Layla, but I must say there's nothing about a Rubella…"

She blushed, then, and burst in,"Oh sorry, the woman…she was Rubella."

_Riven went white. He had heard wrong, he told himself. There was no way…she was lying…_ As if in a trance, he stared at her, dumbly, as Layla spoke, but he could not make out what she was saying. His head.

"layla, how old are you?," he burst out.

"I was asking you about your secret," she huffed, but consented, "I just turned eighteen."

"and I'm almost nineteen…" he mumbled.

Layla was angry now. "Are you finally going to stop mumbling and spit it out?" she yelled.

Riven tried to keep the quiver out of his voice, but he was trembling violently._ This was too much._ He let his feet buckle, and fell to the ground.

"Riven!," yelled Layla. "Stop messing around!," Layla screetched, but hecould hear the anxiety in her voice. _He was jumping to conclusions, wasn't he? He had always thought Driver was…_

"Did your dad…have any..um, other girlfriends?," Riven asked, nervously. The seriousness in his voice caught Layla off-guard, and she simply shook her head. "No, after he left Rubella, he told me he never wanted to choose another woman again, and let his parents arrange his …hey! What is this all about?," she asked," Who is Rubella?"

"She is…was, my mother," he said, bitterly, standing up again.

Layla gasped. "Was?," she asked, tentatively. "She abandoned me when I was young," he said, curtly.

He looked so sad, that Layla rushed over to him, and surprised him with a hug. He was so shaken up, that he didn't even push her away. Layla suddenly realized the implications of what he was saying mid-hug. Her body stiffened against his and she pulled away, and began to shake violently, too. .

"Does that mean…you…and I…" she trailed off, not believing it. "Maybe, there was another Rubella…" she ventured. Riven scoffed. "Did your dad describe her?," he asked, gently.

"He said she was very beautiful, long red hair, bright green eyes, came from Rumkell…"

"that's her, then, Rumkell was where I grew up, it's the smallest village you'll ever find," he said softly. The reality was now sinking in. _he actually had a sister, well—half-sister. Unless, his mother had other boyfriends._ But he thought of Rumkell, and knew this would not be possible. People took being faithful and subservient to a man as the first rule of any relationship. _I probably got most of his chauvinistic ideas from there.,_ he realized, as he thought the thing through. _She could, possibly have cheated on her lover, Layla's father, but he was certain that she would never dare. She always listened to her man. Like that time she had agreed to leave me behind, _he thought_, bitterly. Didn't put up much of a fight there_

"how..how.." Layla was freaking out. The fact that she might have a brother was scary, to say the least. But Riven was no longer shaking. _He had a dad, and a sister._ As he let the thought swim around his mind, he scrutinized Layla's appearance. _It was true, they looked nothing alike. nobody who saw the two of them could ever say that they were brother and sister. Nobody who didn't know them._

Riven felt a peculiar warm sensation flow through his veins. Musa's words came back to him. "You guys are so alike, so stubborn—always fighting," she giggled, after a particularly intense argument between the two siblings. "You guys are like Alpha and the Omega," Techna had added. They certainly were the strongest-minded people in the group, he agreed, and laughed.

He began to count off everything they had In common. .He often got into fights with his group members, so did Layla. They were both independent, and Musa had said that Layla had practically raised herself, so had he. This is why they were a little aloof at times, withdrawing themselves from the group and preferring to be alone.

Many people he knew had called him head-strong, rebellious, proud, egotistic and jealous. He knew Layla was definitely all those things. _Their personalities seemed to match quite a bit._ Riven thought of Layla's father—_his_ father, he corrected himself.

He hadn't really observed the man on their very short and only meeting. All he remembered was a very tall, dark man with small, brown eyes. _Actually, were they brown? He hadn't observed him closely_. But, they were both tall._ He would have to get to know him better,_ he decided. He wondered what the man would say when he found out…

Riven was shocked from his meandering thoughts by a jolt of reality. No_, he wouldn't say anything. He wasn't going to tell him_. Layla had stopped shaking, and was now staring at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Um, layla?," he asked tentatively.

"Yeah.." she seemed dazed.

"We are not telling anyone about this, ok? For now, at least."

He saw her protest coming a mile away, and held up his hand. "Please," he begged. "I won't be able to handle the attention." He smirked at how self-centred that sounded, and Layla burst out laughing.

An owl hooted in the distance, and they both jumped, as if realizing for the first time that it was the middle of the night.

"Layla?," he whispered, "I think you better go back, it's late, and…" he smiled, "You are getting married tomorrow." She was getting married to his best friend, how clichéd was that?

"I won't sleep…" she mumbled, still appearing dazed. "and Nabu…"

"he can't know, not him, or Musa, or your dad, or anyone…" he said in a rush. "Promise."

She reluctantly nodded her head in agreement, as Riven, looking embarrassed, gave her a quick hug, and ran off in the opposite direction. Layla watched him leave, and stood there for a long time, before, she too turned back and went back to her room.

The two did not hear the small boy drop silently from the branches, as he, too, sprinted away into the night, a camera tucked securely in his hand, a malevolent grin plastered on his face.

A/N: Was that too melodramatic? What do you think about Layla and Riven being related? Does it work?


	13. Toasting Before the Toast

A/N: I am truly sorry! I can't remember when I last wrote. But I am back, isn't it all that matters? Now, I haven't written for a really long time so give me a break on the story structure.

The wedding was a big occasion for Layla's parents, as well as Nabu's. a total of 350 guests were, invited, but 400 showed up. Layla's father took the problem head on, and started ordering everyone around, so that no one would go hungry just because a group of uninvited dates, gate crashers, children, and unknown relatives had shown up. He constantly had a smile on his face, and held his wife's hand, to provide her with support and prevent her from running it continuously through her hair, to the point of looking insane. She just took her other hand, however, and continued to do the same.

"Helen" he warned her. "they're here"

She began to giggle uncontrollably as Nabu's parents approached them. Just as Nabu's father raised his hand to shake the other man's, Layla swooped her mother away, who was still giggling. She could hear her father, calm as always. It sounded like he was making an excuse for his wife. She heard "wedding gown" somewhere in his sentence.

Nabu's father, Kane, laughed loudly and introduced his wife, Mariah. He knew Jarell was only making an excuse, but he seemed so calm. Their children were getting married today! It was not only a big day for the family, but both the kingdoms. A plate breaking in the middle of the celebration would cause as much panic as a tornado. He made polite conversation with his soon-to-be-relative and then inched away. Both men didn't hate each other, they simply weren't comfortable, especially in this tense atmosphere. _Bonding could happen later. Layla and Nabu were desperate to get married. _

"A little early for those two to get hitched, eh?" asked a blonde, pale man with a disheveled looking Kane, as soon as he had gotten away from the couple. Kane smiled stiffly at him and critically eyed his bad clothes with obvious disapproval. _Was he really known to either of their sides? _He thought. _He smelt a gate crasher. But he would not bother himself with these trivial matters. _He walked away.

"What's his problem?" grunted Sky, as Bloom approached him, linking her arm in his. Sky had been grumbling ever since Riven had bought the worn-out suit for him. _I should never have asked him and Nabu to buy it for me. Anyway, I understand Riven, but was Nabu so love struck, that he had allowed Riven to pick this disaster for him?_ He had only come down to the realm of Tides for a day, so he had packed nothing else.

"Come on Sky…it suits you" Bloom crooned. Riven passed by that moment, looking dashing in his jet black suit, a gray inner jacket and white shirt inside, and a pair of long, elegant pants. _A three- piece Tuxedo._ He cocked his head and gave Sky a mock salute. He looked Bloom up and down, flashed her a dazzling smile, and sauntered off.

Sky bit his lip so hard, it bled. It was all he could do from ripping Riven's Tux off and wearing it himself. _Riven never cared how he looked, it was just to annoy him. And he was flirting with Bloom now, the nerve. He only wished that doormat of a girlfriend had kept his secret. Then all this would never have happened._

"The nerve of that jerk!" he growled, under his breath. He looked at Bloom when she didn't respond.

"Uh…yeah…yeah…the nerve!"she repeated weakly, shaking her fists. Sky turned his heel, and stalked off to sulk. Bloom ran after him.

Riven still had the smile on his face, as he saw the dazed expression on Bloom's face, and the rage on his rival's. _Maybe this break up was a good thing, after all. Maybe? Heck no! It was. It was a good idea. An excellent one._ He remembered that it was Bloom that he'd first had the hots for, not Musa. _Musa had just…happened. It was circumstances that brought us together, not choice_. He wondered whether Bloom was regretting choosing Sky over him right now. He smirked again. _He had bought that Faggot something that suited him. Apparently, Sky didn't think so._ He saw the dark mood he was in. it made him happy.

But his happiness was short lived. He saw Jared. And Musa. _Together_. His smile stayed fixed, but his mind began to boil, bubble, and spill over with hot, red anger. _So she was over him already? She had brought a date to the wedding? _Riven didn't know why he hadn't thought of that, himself. _He could name ten girls at the top of his head, who would come with him, given five minutes' notice. And she was out with this….shrimp? she could do so much better. Well, they deserved each other._

He tried to walk away without causing any trouble, but his feet were glued to the floor. He couldn't take his eyes off them. Jared's head turned, as if in slow motion, and he spotted Riven. A slow smile cracked across his childish face, and his mouth parted, as his eyes focused on him, to utter two dreaded syllables.

"Hey Riven!" he waved.

Riven slapped his hand on his forehead and turned away. But he knew he needed to face them_. Or else, Musa might think he wasn't over her. And he was. Of cause_.

He turned about and smiled weakly. "Hey you guys," he said. Even he knew his voice sounded totally unlike himself, so fake and enthusiastic.

Musa looked down, at her toes and began to play with her hair, which fell over her shoulders in soft cascades. Riven swallowed. He could almost feel the smooth locks as he remembered the night she had stayed over…she was quiet for a second, and then, she bit her lip, looked up and smiled. "Hi" she croaked. She cleared her throat."R…Riven"

"Nǐ hǎo," he said (hello in Chinese Mandarin)

Jared sounded genuinely enthusiastic, "HHHHHEY! My man..".

He tried to high-five Riven, but he caught Jared's wrists.

"Do you mind?" he hissed. "This is a WEDDING!" He glared at Musa, who refused to make any eye contact with him..

"Tell your date to keep off the liquor till everyone has arrived!"

Jared intervened. "I'm not dr…"

Riven's hand flew up to block his words. "So.. that means you are always like this, huh?" The next words came out before he could stop it. "So you have chosen him to replace me have you?"

"…he's not my date…" Musa interrupted, defensively. "and we haven't touched any booze."

"Well, I can say for sure that you haven't!" Riven barked. All that pent up anger was coming out now. "We all know you can't stand still after one peg."

"Musa can drink anything!" Jared thought he was making the situation better, if he only knew. "In school, we'd sneak into a pub and drink…"

"Water?" Riven scoffed.

Jared blinked. "Um, no."

Musa groaned. She began to pull Jared away. _He was embarrassing her._ Riven couldn't shake the image of Musa drinking with Jared. "Hey…" he called out, as Musa began to walk away with Jared. "Get her to drink three and she'll hit the sack…with you!"

A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, and pressed it hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Nabu. His eyes were furious. "People are staring!" Nabu took him away from the crowd. "And what did you give Sky to wear?" he continued, "It wasn't what we picked the other day…"

It was a good fifteen minutes before Nabu was done. His voice was low, and calm, as always, but there was an edge of nervousness in it. "You are supposed to be the best man!" he repeated, again and again, until Riven actually began to feel guilty. _It was him that had broken up with her. He had let her go. There was no point in regretting it now. And nobody, not even a scumbag like Sky, deserved to wear that outfit. And he was ruining his best friend's wedding. Perhaps he had done enough damage?_

"Okay," he said,, sincerely. "I'll behave, Nabu."

Nabu smiled. "Well, the outfit does suit Sky," he chuckled, watching the spoilt prince shake off Bloom, who was trying to hold his hand.

She squeezed Jared's hand, as she walked with him. His words rang in her head, over and over, until she felt it was Riven's hand she was holding. She squeezed harder. "Um, muse…?" Jared said, letting out a pained sound.

"What?"

"My hand…" she looked down, then quickly released his hand from her grip.

"It's okay," Jared said, reaching for her hand again. She pushed it away, and started to walk rapidly. He followed.

"Where you going? He asked. There was no response.

Layla ran around fervently, looking for Musa. _She was the bridesmaid, for heaven's sake!_ She wondered why she was doing all the running around, and then realized that the staff was involved in providing for the losers who had gate crashed. _If she ever got her hands on them…._

She caught a glimpse of Nabu…and Riven. She ran towards them, holding up her long, purple gown.( Layla thinks purple is a better colour for weddings)

"Where's Musa?" she panted, as she approached the two.

"I thought the groom can't see the bride before the …." Riven started saying.

"Save the speech" said Layla. "Where's Musa?" she repeated.

Riven's face wrinkled with disgust when he remembered. "She is with that half-bit, two-pint, flee-bitten scumbag that…"

She pointedly ignored him and looked at Nabu.

"Um, honey, she came in with her friend, Jared, remember? We just saw them around half an hour ago…wow… was it that long?"

"Yeah…we kind of had a…fight," Riven looked away.

"Well, that's dandy, but my maid-of-honor is also singing for our guests today. And father has told them so much about Musa. Where the heck is she?" she stamped her foot.

Stella approached them, slightly tipsy, a glass of wine in one hand and Brandon holding the other and swooning.

"Hey guys…" said Brandon, Stella giggled.

"You guys!" Layla waved her finger at them. "No drinking till **after **I am married. You promised, remember"

"We….haven't been..drinking," said Stella.

"Yeah…" chimed Brandon, "just tasting….checking if it's not poisoned…don't wanna die on your wedding day, do ya?" he chortled, and Stella joined in with added giggles and snorts.

"and…."Stella continued. "we aren't the only ones. Musa and Jar…"

"Oh no! That's the only place I didn't look!" Layla rushed off. Riven got up grudgingly and followed Nabu, who was chasing Layla.

She saw Layla coming toward her, running. _She looked so pretty today, in her purple wedding gown. She had refused to wear white….I never asked why…_

"She'll probably say it's the colour of feminism," she told Jared, who was eyeing her cautiously.

"Come on, buddy!" she said, in an extra cheerful voice. "We did this all the time, remember? Who is he to say…." She drowned another gulp.

Jared gulped when he saw the expression on Layla's face. _She was furious!_

"Musa!" she roared.

Musa stood upright abruptly. "Hey Layla, what…"

"Why are you drinking before your performance"she yelled.

Nabu's hand flew to her shoulder to control her. "Quiet, darling, I'll handle this."

Riven stood silently behind Nabu.

Nabu put his hand on Musa's shoulder. "How much have you had?" he asked calmly.

Jared grinned and stammered, "We shared about…about a whole bottle." He held up a bottle of vodka, which was nearly empty.

Nabu sighed in relief. "It isn't that much. Can you handle it?" he asked Musa. Her eyes riveted over to Riven, who still stood there, looking disapproving. She nodded. "I can," She sounded confident enough, so Nabu looked at Layla. She sighed.

"Okay, I forgive you," she said, "Come with me, we'll get you changed."

She led Musa to the changing room.

How was it? Next chapter half written, will contain song. Soon, this time I promise. Review critically, or not at all.


	14. A Speech and a Song

A wedding is supposed to be the happiest time of a person's life. Or one of them, anyway. But sometimes, though, nerves, alcohol, or a not-so-secret disapproval of the matrimony leads to a speech that leaves everyone aghast. Musa made one that day that made guests want to cower under their chairs rather than raise their glasses.

Musa singing

**Her hair was down, wildly billowing around her face, eyes vacant. Her voice, however was clear, crystal, and passionate. The bagpipes sounded from her band mates as she moved in tune to the music.**

"_I took a chance, I took a shot"_

**She seemed very animated, her fingers moved to resume the gesture of a gun, which she aimed at her temple as she sang...**

"_And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not…"_

"_You took a swing, I took it hard"_

**She pretended to be punched, and fell straight on the ground. There was a collective gasp from the audience. Riven moved to the front, his arms reached out to help her, though he was still very far away. He withdrew it almost immediately, as she continued to sing…**

"_And down here from the ground, I see who you are"_

**She abruptly jolted up, standing and continued to sing, without breaking the flow.**

"_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you"_

**Her voice got louder, though it sounded as melodious as ever. Her eyes sought Riven, who stood right in the front, spellbound.**

"_You tell me that you love me then you cut me down"_

**Her hands sliced through the air and her accusing gaze was still on Riven.**

"_And I need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak"_

**Her hand sought her heart. A few guys whistled.**

"_Makes me run for cover when you're around"_

**Suddenly, she was off the stage, she grabbed a glass of wine, and raised it to a toast.**

"_And here's to you, and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night"_

**She stood right in front of Riven, her hands still raised to a toast, her eyes locked on his. He swallowed. She set the glass down and backed away.**

"_And I know, that you see, what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?"_

**People watching the drama, began to hoot, whistle and catcall. The excitement was almost tangible. The bagpipes began to play again, to cover up the silence. She made her way back to the stage.**

"_You could write a book on, how  
To ruin someone's… perfect day"_

**Her smile was bittersweet; as she picked up an imaginary book and threw it at Riven. The crowd moved out of the way on impulse, as Riven ducked. **

"_Well, I get so confused, and frustrated,  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh, oh…" _

**She started to shake then, quite visibly.**

"_I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in"_

**Her eyes lost their steely glare and she seemed unfocused, and began to tremble. **

"_You tell me that you want me, then push me around…"_

**Her voice trembled now, losing its clarity.**

"_And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak.."_

**She staggered towards Riven, but her ankle twisted, and she fell to the ground, all the while singing, without missing a beat. **

"_Makes me run for cover when you're around"_

**Riven couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to the stage and grabbed her hand, hoisting her up. Her voice reduced to a whisper, and only Riven could have heard the next stanza. **

"_Here's to you and your temper,  
Yes, I remember what you said last night.  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me…  
Tell me, why?"_

**She struggled to free herself, and pushed him away, singing…**

"_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you.."_

**Her singing was off key now, something no one had heard from the musical fairy. Her friends were climbing on to the stage now, planning to get her off before she did something embarrassing. Layla stood in the corner with her to-be-husband, and glared at her. Nabu stood callously beside her.**

"_And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?_

_Why? _

_Tell me, why?"_

**Her friends were on stage now, but she moved back, singing…**

"_I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof…  
Now you know"_

She noticed her friends coming, and fixed them with a steely glare. "nobody move!" she barked.

Riven stepped forward. "You, too, mister…" she hissed. Her voice wasn't shaky anymore. She seemed scarily confident and cold.

"Wedding jitters…" she began her bridesmaid speech. "they do strange things to people."

There was an appreciative laugh from the audience. Musa smiled. Layla felt herself relax. _Maybe it was alright, now._

"I did not make my speech at the dinner table, as this can't wait.. I have something I want to share with you guys, while you aren't gorging on the delicious food" she continued.

"…and drink;" someone yelled. Riven rubbed his arm nervously, and backed away.

She smiled, steelely. "And drink,."she agreed.

"As you all know, I have been in a long term, serious relationship with Riven…" she introduced him with the wave of her hand. "well, no more. I want to tell you guys….Musa the musical fairy is back in the market!"

A lone hoot sounded from the crowd. Riven looked at the ground, wishing he were dead.

"And no…." she said, winking, "I and Jared aren't together, we are just friends…."

The crowd had lost its patience. Some were walking away, some mumbling.

Jarell called the Security Officer "Remove her," he whispered. His order was met with a curt nod.

Musa's eyes met Jarell's head-on. "No, sir, I won't leave till I'm done," she growled.

As the guards advanced towards her, they were blocked by an invisible wall. Layla, who had seen enough, transformed at once, and tried to tear down the wall with her _Morbid_ _Surf board move_. But Musa simply kept talking, as Layla attempted to penetrate her wall. Musa then performed the _Surround Sound spell_, where her voice could be heard to anyone within a 5 kilometre radius, blocking out all sounds. Each citizen would be able to hear what she said, as clearly as if she were standing there.

"Layla….my friend, the feminist; is about to tie the knot. Here's to the two of you. May you find more happiness than I did with my cheating, lying, conniving, philandering, I-can't-believe-what-I-ever-saw-in-him ex-boyfriend!"

She laughed mirthlessly.

"Finally she has found someone with low enough self-esteem to marry her." Her eyes met Nabu's. then she gasped dramatically. "oh…wait…Nabu, you didn't know?" she smiled plastically. "Layla likes to dominate her men, like she'll dominate you."

Jarell sat on the chair, tension ebbing in every nerve. He knew he couldn't do anything. _The musical fairy would have to say whatever she wanted. He could have her killed, but that would only make matters worse. What was wrong with this fairy? She was drunk, yes, but was that all? No amount of booze should change his daughter's best friend to her worst enemy…_

Nabu growled. He hated the situation. He had sworn not to use magic ever again, right after he and Layla started dating, unless he was using it against the enemy. Did Musa qualify as the enemy? She was ruining the wedding ceremony. And making his new wife very very angry.

"In fact, I bet all the men she has been with, she has dominated…well except one…." Her almond eyes sought Riven's. "Riven."

When she said the word, everyone, who was trying to block her voice stood still.

"Yes, Riven" her tone was acid. "Don't think I don't know."

Layla gasped. "Musa! Come down right now!" But no one could hear her. It was only Musa's clear, crystal voice that people could hear.

"Nabu, I am so sorry I have to tell you in front of so many people, but it's the truth. I saw them together last night," she said, sadly.

"Layla and Riven, I hate you both," Musa's eyes filled with tears. The bubble of air was broken.

**She suddenly lost her balance, and her knees buckled. Her friends hoisted her up and dragged her off stage. The crowd was speechless, and Riven and Jared got off the stage following the Winx.**

Layla's father was tense for a while, then took the stage, Layla stood stiffly with Nabu as she looked up at her father, he was sweating and nervous. She would kill Musa for this.

"Well, that certainly was…entertaining…" he smiled stiffly. He knew how to control a royal mess such as this one. "Her voice still echoes in my mind. I heard a lot of cat calls and whistling, too" he winked. The crowd cheered. "It's a pity that she was taken ill suddenly..."

"she's a raving drunk!" someone yelled from the audience.

The king only smiled. "let us proceed. Here is a dance by a group that calls itself _The Moam…"_

Layla was so angry, she couldn't speak. _She had planned for this day to go smoothly, but it was one disaster after another_. However, despite this, she was also concerned about her friend. _I wonder if she's okay? _She thought.

Then, she noticed her phone buzz. Thank heavens, she had silenced it. Perhaps it would have rung, loud and clear as her father was making a speech. She felt sorry for him._ He had done so much to plan a perfect wedding. Well, it wasn't ruined yet. The Moame was performing to loud cheers from the crowd,, they're fish tails swerving to the music they were playing. And Musa's singing wasn't bad…it had entertained. _She consoled herself.

She checked her phone. It was a message from Musa. She clicked read.

"So sorry, Layla. Don't know what got into me. It wasn't the drink, I swear. I am so sorry. Will meet you after I change back. Flora is with me now. The others are coming back."

Layla was surprised. What does she mean, coming back? That girl was falling over her face just a minute ago. She turned back, to see Bloom, Stella and Techna making their way back.

Bloom waved. "She's okaaaaaaay," she said.

"I know" Layla nodded. "What happened?" the Winx came closer.

"I don't know" Stella scratched her head. "one moment she was falling, and after we took her off stage she regained her senses, and she's fine now, she's changing…"

"I know." Layla waved the message in front of her.

They watched the Moame dance, their tails leaving a trail of bubbles when they moved around the place. "Wow," whispered. Techna "They are beautiful." Timmy took her hand, as he led her away. She giggled.

Musa returned, with flora, and walked slowly towards Layla. She had changed into her bridesmaid costume, and looked stunning. As she approached Layla, she fixed her with a disapproving glare. "What's the matter with you?" she whispered to her, from the corner of her mouth. "Are you crazy? Do you realize what you have done?"

Musa took her hand. "come with me, Layla, I have some explaining to do."

Layla's hand reeled back."No," she retorted hoarsely.


	15. Photos Don't Lie

A/N: there have been many accusitions that my story is full of flashbacks and 'all over the place'. I never thought so, but then again, I'm just one person, and since the plot is clear in my mind, I shouldn't take my own word for it.

Oh, yes. As for the other accusation, I know I take eons to update, and as revenge, many have abandoned my story. I don't blame you. But I've finally got some free time, and I'm going to bust my butt and try to complete this story as soon as I can. So expect more chapters soon. As well as the end of this saga.

Another suggestion is that you re-read this story. Now, I know you all have only 24 hours a day, 8 of which you already spend sleeping, so okay—go through the chapters again. Sound okay? I say this because I have done a major reorganization of all the chapters, making all your doubts disappear, I hope. As for the chapter below, it was actually chapter 14, broke down a chapter, so had to push it as 15. Anyway, fret not—the other 2 are completely new, and the other is brewing in my head and being written at this minute.

Enough with the rambling! Thanks for sticking with me, and I promise I'll make it worth your while.

Jared stood at the wedding, hands in pockets, watching The Moan perform. He felt bad about using Musa like that. She was still very dear to him, and they had no longer any relationship to speak of, but he still cared a lot about her, and seeing her today, broken and weeping, made him very guilty, but Layla had to pay. He knew that Nabu would have a lot of questions for her. He had interrogated the man himself, and he seemed to trust his bride completely. He was sure that he still trusted her, but wait till he saw the photographs… he could already see him breaking off the wedding, betrayal in his eyes, then he would be there, supporting her all the way. Maybee..he had a chance, still?

He stared straight ahead, not listening to the music. Things were going as planned. He strained his ears to listen to what they were saying. Musa was trying to get Layla to talk to her, and Layla was having none of it. Perfect.

"I want to see you, now, alone," said Musa. Layla growled.

"Haven't you done enough already? "She asked.

"I want to show you something," she said, her voice low. He could only hear it because he was standing right behind her.

Layla nodded. "Show me,"

Nabu was standing next to her, looking worried. No

doubt he wanted to interrogate Musa, and he was interested in what she had to say. So when Musa's nervous gaze met his, he had no doubt it was about the speech, and pressed

her.

"Go on," he added. Musa was very uncomfortable. "Not here" she mumbled, looking

sideways at Nabu.

But their combined and hostile glare scared her. She gave in. out came a white envelope.

Layla opened it. Inside were a handful of photographs

Jared laughed from his position, very softly, and, pretending to be curious, moved

closer to the small gathering of Musa, Layla, Nabu, and the winx and their boyfriends,

who were now in a small cluster. His plan was working perfectly. The photographs

were with Musa, she was about to show it to everyone.

The photographs had been placed In the changing room, just before Musa had entered it. He had also kept a copy ready Himself, in case the originals were misplaced or destroyed.

He could not help smile when Layla dropped the envelope, and the dozen odd

photographs fluttered to the ground. One landed at Nabu's feet. He bent, retrieved it, and

looked.

The photo showed a dark haired girl, with curly black hair, standing beside a tall, good

Looking red haired man, their arms were around each other, eyes gazing into each other's. A bright, ruby ring shone defiantly from Layla's finger...

The wizard stared. Shock was paralyzing him, until he managed to utter, in a soft voice.

"Layla?" he asked, his eyes wide, as his eyes moved to her direction. :

"I…" she was speechless.

"I think there's an explanation for this…." Began jared, totally out of turn, but everyone by now knew it was his nature.

Riven held up the photograph, glaring at it. He tore it into tiny little pieces. "who the hell gave you this?" he growled at Musa, then, seeing the stricken look in her eyes, softened his tone, and looked directly at Nabu.

"look, man, I know this looks bad, and I have to tell you, that Layla and I have not been at it or anything, we did meet last night, and these photographs are not fake, but…"

"Yes, Nabu, believe me, Riven and I are not doing anything, the scene was when…" her eyes sought Riven's conspiratorially, but he shook his head.

"You guys are holding on to each other and gazing into each other's eyes like the parting scene of the Titanic!" wailed Musa. "How can you claim…:" she screamed at Riven.

His hand covered her mouth hastily. "This is a wedding" he growled. "you have done enough damage already, spying on me, taking photos, and now yelling in a formal gathering, and let's not include the scene you made before, as for explanations; I don't need to give you any, besides, I haven't gone on the rebound with a two-bit twerp"

"Hey…" squeaked Jared.

How dare he…thought Jared. How dare he insult me this way…and Musa, too…two bit twerp, he would show him…

There was a general buzz of conversation between members of the group. Nabu cleared his throat. He mumbled something.

Jared looked gleefully at Nabu. He had not heard what he had said, but he was sure he would be victorious very soon.

Nabu looked at the ground. "I am not happy about the photos…" he began."

:Nabu…"began Bloom slowly. He held up his hand. "Let me finish" he mumbled. Bloom shut her mouth.

"I'm not happy about those photos, but Layla, even if they are true, even if you had a fling with Riven before…now" he swallowed, thinking of what to say next, :I'll still love you, and want your happiness, always, so please tell me…" his voice trembled, choking back a sob, he clenched his teeth to control his emotions. "This is so cheesy…" he groaned, a lame attempt to keep his dignity in front of the huge crowd that had now gathered. He even saw a brief glimpse of his parents.

Jared was livid. Why isn't my plan working? Defeat stung him like a poisonous scorpion.

Nabu continued, looking at the ground. "If you want more time, or…"

His words were cut off by Layla. She was crying too, and came hurtling towards him, knocking him off his feet, clear off the ground. She kissed him like she had never done before. Her tears fell on his face, her arms tightly around.

"I love you, Nabu…", she mumbled, between kisses. "I was so scared…so scared that I would lose you…I want you, now, marry me and let's get on with it"

The crowd that could hear the words shifted uncomfortably, and moved a little away. Jared balled his hands into fists. His plan had backfired, on him. The couple seemed to be closer than ever before.

If Layla had ever had any doubts, they were cleared in a second that day. The girl never let her dark-skinned husband. off the ground for a whole fifteen minutes, she just lay on top of him, and kissed him with a renewed passion the whole time, while the onlookers slinked away, feeling that they had just witnessed a historical wedding tides would remember for centuries to come.


	16. Who's Girlfriend is She, Anyway?

When the couple got onto their carriage for the honeymoon, the crowds began to disappear like magic. Everyone understood this meant that the wedding was over, and they left without complaint. Jared gave Musa a kiss on the cheek before taking leave of her.

"Why aren't you staying for the after party? All of us are…" Musa asked him in surprise.

He cut her off by holding his stomach and moaning. "Not up for it, Muse,"he mumbled, apologetically. "Have a bad stomach, gotta go.." With that, and a weak wave, he took off running.

_Well, he did look a bit…green,_ Musa thought. _But now, I have to face everyone alone, after I've twice embarrassed myself. _She wondered accusingly whether that was the reason Jared had a convenient 'stomach ache'.

_Perhaps…I should just make myself scarce, too… _she wondered. She then saw Riven, seated with his back against her, talking with a pretty blonde.

_That's it, _she thought. _I'm getting out of here. he's even found someone else. _She had taken off running after Jared at first, then, thinking better of it, headed towards her dorm room in Alfea. _Time to sleep off all that booze. _

Riven gestured towards the bowl of chips that lay between them.

"You want these?" he asked her.

"I don't eat carbs," she retorted, waving away the snack, her nose in the air.

"You on a diet or something?" he snorted, "You sure don't need to be on one."

"Thanks," she said, with a smile.

_She doesn't get sarcasm, _he thought. _I was making fun of her, and she took it as a compliment. Wow, everything's going differently today._

"so…was that your girlfriend?" Alberta asked, green eyes studying Riven's handsome face for 'the signs'. "She sure embarrassed herself tonight."

He grunted non-commitally.

"Is that a yes for the girlfriend part, or the 'made a fool of herself' part?" asked Alberta, eyes dancing.

_She's flirting with me,_ realized Riven.

He decided to take a stand. "The girlfriend part," he shot back defiantly.

Alberta knew she had been shot down when she heard the words. Her expression hardened, and she looked at him with cold eyes.

"Really," she said, attempting to give it one last shot.

Riven remained stoic. "Yes," he said, confidently.

She chuckled. "Then explain to me why she just took off with that 'two-bit twerp' she's supposed to be on a 'rebound with'?"

_She was using his own words to toy with him. _

"WHAT?", he snarled, venomously. "She was still here after he left, I saw her after he left."

With a mock yawn, Alberta explained to him in a sing-song voice, "Guy leaves, girl counts to…um, a hundred, then they meet up at a agreed location, then—'bang'," she smashed two chips together for emphasis. They fell in pieces on the white tablecloth. "They do it." She paused for a beat, allowing him to get her meaning, then continued, "So, I ask you again, is she _really your girlfriend, or his?" _Her eyebrows raised in mock question.

"Mine," Riven said. But there was a tremble in his voice that Alberta did not miss.


	17. Honeymoon, Interupted

A/N: Warning! This chapter closely resembles a horror story. I can not give any more details, but please leave all breakfasts, lunches and dinners behind while you read this. Snacks are permitted for those with strong stomachs.

As the carriage moved along the path, the newly married couple sat, embracing.

"Nabu, Nabu, I don't deserve you!", Layla moaned.

"That was certainly a very eventful day," agreed Nabu, as his hands traced her back.

"Want to make it an eventful night?"giggled Layla.

"Any night spent with you is eventful," said Nabu, as his hand traced the contours of her back, sliding lower.

"I meant…really, really eventful," said Layla, reaching up to nibble his earlobe. He moaned, half out of pleasure and half out of his ploy to turn her on.

It worked. Layla was on his lap, kissing him fiercely again, calling his name repeatedly and asking him when they would reach their destination.

"Just a few more hours," he mumbled, between kisses.

"I can't wait that long!" whined Layla, "I've waited for so long, I want you, I want you, I want you!."

"patience, my love, when we are there I will make you the happiest woman in the world," he said. "Besides, what do you suggest I do? Take you right here, right now?"

Layla didn't speak for a second, she just kept holding him, looking into his eyes. The look she gave him was scarey, it was filled with longing and desire.

The couple was jolted out of their trance when the carriage stopped with a jerk.

"W-What happened?" said Nabu, half standing up, almost pushing Layla off him. They had opted for a no-magic carriage, as was the tradition of all wedding ceremonies on Tides.

"Hey- hey driver!" yelled Layla. She was the one who had hired him, in the first place. There was no answer.

"I'll check it out…" said Nabu, finally pushing his wife out of the way, and planting a swift kiss on her forehead before getting off.

Layla's mind was a whirl. Something pricked at her conscience, telling her of the impending danger. _The curse… _

_The curse of the mermaid, _

"Nabu…" the words were out before she could stop herself. Relief washed over her as he turned, and began to walk towards her, looking confused and shaking his head.

"there's nobody in the driver's seat," he said, after he reached the entrance of the carriage. "and the horses are just…standing there. Layla…I don't know why…,I've got a bad feeling abo—"

A sudden _thunk_ sound came from behind, and Layla's mouth opened in a soundless scream. Nabu's severed head lay in her lap, the confused expression frozen on his face. She numbly looked up at the headless body, blood spurting from the open neck on to her bright, purple wedding dress.

Still in a trance, she saw a small scrawny boy behind Nabu's now lifeless corpse, which was sliding towards her, blood still dripping from its neck. The boy's muscles tensed as she recognized him. He was holding a silver, carved knife, blood dripping from its sharp edges.

'Jared' she mouthed the words silently, eyes buldging, hands clenched into tight fists.

His mouth was set in a weird, apologetic smile. "You broke my heart, _H2O BABE,_" he said, using the online name she had used to speak to him, "Now it's my turn to break yours."

She finally screamed then. A loud, piercing one, that echoed through the deserted plains. Hearing it seemed to jerk Jared to his senses. He reeled back, threw down the knife, and sped away as far as his legs could take him.

Layla was still screaming, weakly trying to push off Nabu's body to run after his killer. There was blood everywhere, coating the fllors and caking her face.

It was an hour before she could do anything. When she had stopped screaming, she had yanked at her hair, speaking to herself, soothing her guilt over the curse, and weakly trying to push the corpse and head away. She forced herself to get off the carriage. Trying to use magic was useless. She doubted whether she could do it right in her state. She untied the horses from the carriage and tied them one behind the other together. She tied Nabu's body to one horse. The mare wined at the smell of blood, but Layla stroked it and it fell silent.

She would have to carry his head. Wincing, she held her husband's head as she jumped on to the first horse. For one wild second, she thought of going after Jared, but it was a stupid plan. She set off back towards her kingdom, Nabu's long hair tickling her waist.

A/N: Stop fighting the urge to flame me now, I know you are just dying to. In my defense )spoiler for those that haven't finished watching Season 4) Nabu does die, and I wanted this story to resemble the main plot of the Winx Club. This is why Layla and Nabu are married off before everyone, as in Season 4, he asked her to marry him.

As I am updating after ages, please review so I can muster up the morale to continue.


	18. Mounting Tensions

A/N: See? I did update soon. I'm surprised, myself. Best chapters yet to come.

After her pointed statement, Things between Alberta and Riven had gotten silent, and the two were just sitting there, uncomfortably. She had thought many times of just pushing off, but she had begun to eat the chips, and she hadn't been able to stop. _Besides,_ she told herself, _Riven hasn't left, and that means that I might just have a chance. Why hadn't he, anyway?_

Riven didn't want to go back to his empty dorm room. He didn't much like Alberta, but she was a lot better than thinking of Musa and Jared, and what they were doing god knows where. It had been a long time, but the after party had continued well into the night, it was almost eleven o'clock, though the wedding had begun in the morning.

The other couples had loitered off. Stella, he knew was throwing up somewhere, he had seen Brandon carry her off on his shoulders, Timmy and Techna had gone home for a 'quiet' evening, Flora had been climbing a tree the last time he had seen her, and Bloom and Sky were wrapped up in each others' arms on the dance floor with a handful of other distinguished guests invited for the 'after party'.

Alberta yawned and took another chip.

"Nauseating, aren't they?," she said, noticing him looking in the couple's direction.

Riven shot her a grateful glance. _Sky's puke-worthiness was something he could go on talking about for hours. _

"You know them?" he asked, surprised. He had expected her to be related to someone like Stella, not Bloom or Sky.

"Yeah," she agreed tiredly, "I know the bloke, he's my _cousin.." _She said the last word with revulsion, and Riven caught on.

It was almost an hour before he had extracted useful details about Sky. He grinned at how embarrassing they were, almost embarrassing enough to blackmail him out of his whole kingdom. He wouldn't do it, of course, but it was good to know for a rainy day.

Riven laughed as the prince, himself approached their table, with Bloom on his arm.

"'lo, brother," said Alberta, in her sing-song voice, "I've just been telling Riven here all about how you used to water your potted plant with your-er-'hose'."

Sky visibly stiffened. Bloom suppressed a smile at the image that popped into her mind.

"Well, then, has he told you about how he treated his ex girlfriend when they were dating," shot back Sky.

Riven's eyes burnt holes into the badly-dressed prince's . "She's also told me how you used to practice your 'artwork' on the servant girl's bum!" he shot back.

Bloom squealed. "Enough guys!" said Alberta.

Sky's face was closed to Riven's, their noses almost touching.

"w-Well," he said through clenched teeth, "Do you know that his girlfriend's already going at it with someone else, while he's sitting here, listening to you?"

Riven's mind sifted through his newly acquired knowledge and yelled, "His nipples are uneven, and differently coloured, too!"

Prince Sky had a triumphant twinkle in his eye, as he delivered his final blow, "he cries at night after he's had a scary nightmare_."_

Riven felt his jaw would break any minute with how hard he was clenching it shut. He heard Bloom gasp.

"Sky! I told you never To…" she was saying.

But a sudden sense of unease swept over them, as they saw a large number of people rushing towards the entrance, some screaming.

As if calling a truce, they silently moved towards the crowds' direction.

Then they saw it. A form lay on the ground, two horses standing beside it. It was hard to find out anymore in the dark, but Riven thought he saw thick black hair billowing about her. _Could it be Layla?_ _But how could it be? She and Nabu…_

He heard a gasp from Bloom, as she screamed. She had transformed into her Winx self and flown towards the crowd, pushing them aside.

The rest of them began to run towards the crowd.

"I think it's Layla," said the Prince, breathing heavily as they approached the onlookers. Riven spotted someone untying a large…_bundle? _from one of the horses.

People were now sobbing, and Riven realized with a horrible start that it was his friend's body. _Dead body, _a voice inside him corrected, as it made sense of the headlessness of it. He saw someone in the crowd cradling something round, with wispy strands billowing about it. _Nabu's mother,_ he realized, _with Nabu's… head. _He felt sick.

He saw Layla, caked with blood, and a man—her, his—father, Jarell lift her up and walk towards the palace walls, passing them. Riven caught a glimpse of his sister—dark ringlets stiff with blood, eyes wide, speaking garbled. The crowd parted to give them way. As her large eyes caught Riven's, however, Layla's eyes showed signs of recognition, and became frantic.

"Riven!" she said, slowly and with some difficulty. Her father stopped short, turning and eyeing the specialist with suspicion.

Riven took a step forward, eyes locked with Layla's. Her father had continued walking, but Riven followed them, his eyes searching his half-sibling's in the dim light. She was slunk over Jarell's shoulders, stomach-down, face sticking up from her father's back.

"Musa…in danger, " she mumbled, weakly. "Nabu dead…dead because of Jar-Ja—," not being able to complete her sentence, she slumped back, defeated and almost unconscious, knowing Riven would understand.

Riven took just one more step towards her, then seizing the complete meaning, turned, stumbled and took off towards the direction of Alfea, where he prayed Musa would be.

A/N: Review if you've got an opinion


	19. Knock Knock

Author's Note: Hey, sorry fans for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate those who would take that extra second. As for the others, perhaps you will review so I'd know your thoughts?

This is a really short chapter, but it is followed by another in one or two second, so I have more than made up for it :D

Heart beating rapidly, Riven rushed towards Musa's room, vague memories of his last visit there flashing through his mind. He still wasn't sure about anything. Everything had happened so fast- he had hardly been able to get over the range of emotions he had been subjected to in the past few hours—_jealousy, discomfort, amusement, anger, betrayal, shock, disgust, and now fear._ He ran through the list, mind trying to get rid of the booming of his heart in his ears.

_What happens if you don't find her there?_ A small voice asked him. He would most certainly go crazy. Already, he was covering the distance in a quarter of the time he would actually take if walking, and it wasn't fast enough.

When the door that led to her room came into focus, Riven paused only for a second, wondering what he could say, or do. _This is no time to feel awkward,_ he scolded himself, _Jared could be in there right now, killing her!_ He knocked softly on the door. He reflected sadly that this was the first time he was actually visiting her, uninvited. _And now, when we are practically strangers._

"Musa!" he called, voice slightly choked with fear, "It's me! Open up, this is serious!"

Silence.

Fists began to bang on the door now, a little desperately.

"Hey! This is no time to be playing around! There's been a murder!" he yelled, now a bit angry. _Was she trying to avoid him?if so, she had picked the worst time to start doing it. _

No sound came from her room.

Riven's imagination had begun to play tricks on him. He imagined an empty room, and Jared chasing the musical princess through the forest. Or- Musa being tied up inside with Jared having gagged her, and doing unspeakable things to her. Or- she already being dead somewhere…

A stab of pain caught his attention, as he looked down at his hands—they were bleeding, and there were splinters of wood everywhere, some painfully jabbing into his skin.

_I should have just broken the damn door down_, he thought, cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. Walking a few paces back, he studied the door, before another thought ran through his mind. _I may be rash, but I'm also practical,_ he told himself, grimly. His hand went to his pocket, and he removed the sleek, black phone that had started all the mess, in the first place.

He dialed her number.

One ring. Two. Thre… "Pick up, pick up," he mumbled. He growled as the phone continued to ring, and then stopped. "The number you have called…" the pre-recorded voice said, before he clicked off and dialed again. He cut it off at the third ring. _So, the door_, he reasoned. His heart rate must have doubled, and sweat flowed freely down his face. Throat dry and mind racing, he finally realized why he didn't want to break down that door.

Chances were, that Musa would be lying dead in there. And it would all be his fault.


	20. I don't Care

Crash.

Bang.

Thud.

The bolt of the door gave way, then; and flew open, propelling Riven forward. His nouth dropped open when the sight in front of him greeted his eyes.

He stopped just a few centimeters away from her form.

She was lying curled up on her bed, a pair of earphones snugly tucked into either side of her face. Even from where he stood, Riven could hear the lyrics of the song. Her eyes were closed, and with a start, he realized that she was fast asleep.

She was safe.

He was relieved, and amused. _To think I was actually thinking about those outlandish possibilities_, he thought, and a bout of nervous laughter erupted from his mouth. He laughed long and hard, collapsing to the ground with the expulsion of nervous energy he had been feeling for the past few days.

Musa heard the laughter through her dream.

_Riven was holding Alberta's hand, and pointing at her, laughing._ She shifted uncomfortably, the image forcing her to drift towards wakefulness. She mumbled a curse and turned over, trying to fall back to sleep.

Someone was shaking her now. "Go away.." she mumbled, as she sleepily swatted at who she thought was Layla. _But…wait, Layla was…and the hand was rough, not Layla's…_

Sensing danger, her eyes flew open.

The first thing she saw was a lot of magenta. _Hair_, she realized. _Riven's hair_.

He was sitting on the floor, gently shaking her awake. Her blanket had been tossed off, and she noted the chilly air seeping in through her open door. _Also, through her extremely small nightshirt, and… panties._ The thought caused her to bolt up in her bed. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, partly to keep him from seeing anymore of her, and partly to keep herself warm.

Her eyes studied him suspiciously. She was about to speak, but found the expression on Riven's face so- unreadable, that her words came out in a confused gurgle.

What he did next confused her still.

Regarding her with his intense violet eyes, his hand reached out to cup the side of her face. He drew closer, and Musa continued to stare at him with confusion, and pleading, almost as if to say, _"Please tell me what's going on, I'm totally confused."_ her black hair billowed about her face, adding to the rather ruffled effect.

She could feel her heart beating louder as he drew even closer, his eyes fixed on her face, the intense expression still on it.

"Riven," she managed to croak.

"I thought I had lost you," he said, as if by way of explanation.

He practically pounced on her then, lips moving roughly over hers, his hands pushing aside the loosely draped blanket to pull her close, and into his arms.

Musa's mind was racing. At one end, she was shocked at how good she was feeling. She was loving every second of this kissing, and was even caving in and responding to him occasionally. On the other hand, she was infuriated with him. He had entered her room and woken her up, and without any explanation, was kissing her, even violating her, if she wanted to stretch the truth a bit. _I should push him away… _But she could hardly stop herself from taking control of their passionate reunion, forget about ending it.

_I don't care_, she mused. _Even if he's doing this just for today, and will go bak to being aloof tomorrow, I don't care. Practical joke, one-night stand, a cruel dare, loneliness… _The different reasons swept over her mind, and she dismissed each one of them as a reason to stop. And finally, she was not only kissing him back, but taking the lead in their passionate reunion.

Author's Note: Well, I hope all those who kept on telling me to 'get those two crazy kids together' are finally satisfied. This chapter was dedicated to them. I wanted to write the dedication in the beginning, but thought it might affect the suspense somewhat. Let me know whether or not you guys were a (bit?) satisfied, or something was lacking.


	21. When She Woke Up

A/N: A very nice reviewer put the question to me, "Are you going to update anytime ever again in this lifetime?" well, that was the long and short of it, and I decided I'd better do something, as I promised readers it would be worth their while to stick with this story. I would still like to reassure you that it is, only the author has been so busy that she hasn't had any time for anything. Fortunately, since college is now officially over, she can breathe again and write.

So here's a really long chapter to attempt to make up for my absence.

When she woke up, she felt immediately that something was different. For one thing, she was feeling hotter and cooler at the same time. Her room appeared to have become cold, but the form lying next to her was eminating a fair bit of heat. She gave a start. _Form next to her?_ Almost simultaneously, she realized who it was and how they had become tangled in each other.

_I don't care_,she remembered thinking_, Why he's here. All that matters is that he is._ But that was yesterday. Today, with the vulnerability of the night gone, and the logic of the day restored, she realized that she did care, after all. _What could be okay about awakening me in the middle of the night and, well, practically feasting on my lips, after having not spoken to me for days? There better be a really good explanation, _she thought, surpressing a grin despite her obvious indignation.

_What to do now, though?_ She surveyed her room, raising her head from the muscled shoulder she had apparently been snuggling into all night. Her earmuffs were around her neck, the music from them had run their course. _Why was it so cold?_ _And why was there so much sunlight?_ Her eyes fell on the door. A smashed door. The part where the door knob was supposed to be was instead a gaping hole. The door stood almost completely open, letting the sunlight and wind in. And also all the eyes of Alfea, if they just happened to pass by, she realized with a groan.

Riven seemed to be fast asleep. Her slight movements and groan had not awoken him the least. _So the idiot smashed open the door and started kissing me_, she recalled, blushing, _and I gave in because…well…I wasn't thinking. There was something else, though…he said something about losing me or something, _she remembered vaguely.

_What was all this about, anyway? _She was curious now, and tried to wiggle her waist a bit, but Riven's hands were wrapped securely around them, preventing much movement. She wiggled her toes. Her legs were, free, thankfully. She winced, remembering she was wearing panties when he had burst in. her handreached down to confirm they were still on. _Yes. Relief. Disappointment? No. Relief._

She began to get a bit antsy. _Was it because of something that happened at the party?_ She remembered the intense look in his eyes and quivered. _Lost me? Why would Riven think he had lost me?_ She recalled being with Jared at the party, and the brief kiss he had given her. Did that make Riven jealous enough to burst in? _perhaps he had thought Jared and I were together._ She thought of the wedding, and the photograph of Riven and Layla. _Had Riven finally realized that Layla and him could never be and come to her, on the rebound? No._ She couldn't see him do that. The look of sincerity was clear in his eyes when he had said he was innocent despite the proof of the photographs. A flash of anger came with them. She remembered how he had spoken to her, yesterday. It was hard to forget the look of anger in his eyes. What had he said? That she spying on him? Taking photographs of him? She had found them innocently enough, in the bathroom, just before her show, that was what had driven her to make that big scene. She flinched at the memory of effectively ruining Layla's wedding. _Could Riven have actually planted those photos in her bathroom?No. he couldn't. not him. What if he was madly in love with Layla? Could he have done that to sabotage the wedding perhaps? Was Riven in love with Layla?_ She had to know.

Her mind drifted to the icy tone of his voice when she had accused him of just that. _He had said to her,"As for explanations; I don't need to give you any, besides, I haven't gone on the rebound with a two-bit twerp." Would he say that again if she woke him up right now and questioned him?_ Her reverie had wiped away the thrill from Riven's romantic impulsiveness of last night. He had been a jerk. A real jerk.

She was still not sure what to do though. She half-heartedly moved a bit, but Riven was a sound sleeper. _Or was he just pretending to be asleep?_

"Where are my panties?," she said softly, looking to see if his face changed. It didn't. out of ideas, Musa tried to free her arms, but one was pinned under her and the other was held under his own. She could only move her fingers, not arms.

She realized her legs were free though, and she could kick him. _Would teach him a lesson, too._ She could have called out for the girls too, but she doubted she wanted them seeing them in this compromising position.

She pulled her leg back and kicked. she hardly brushed his shins, and he just groaned sleepily. She decided to use her knee. She rooled up her leg and kneed him. As she had failed previously, she put more effort into it, and the force hit him with more power than she had intended. He instinctively rolled away, and fell with a thud, out of her bed.

She was a bit shocked, even a bit scared of his reaction. He sat up, holding his groin area and groaning. Musa wasn't sure whether to apologize or laugh. She simply sat up, and tried to show no emotion. _'You've always been a slow waker,' should she say that and laugh to break the ice? No. that would remind him of that night, and those disasterous circumstances that followed it._

He looked disapprovingly at her, if he was honest, he was at a loss to deal with the situation. He was feeling a plethora of feelings towards her—sheepishness at his extravagant gesture, a strong desire to kiss her and to yell at her for kicking him out of bed.

They both were silent, not knowing how to start. _An annoying friend butting in to break the tension would be great right now,_ he thought with discontent. _But none of them are here. They are all with Layla.._ _Right. He had to tell her. But how? Shock her? Prepare her for it? Go into a detailed explanation?_

"Sorry," she said it nervously, anxiously, "I didn't mean to kick you…there. I just wanted to get up and couldn't because, well…" she lowered her voice,"You were holding me too tight."

He didn't like the formal nature of her tone. He would have expected her to greet him with a joke, _Like 'I hope we can still have kids, ya?' or something like that._ _Not like this. Like a stranger._

_But now, he would have to act that way, too._ He was too intense for it, though, and got up stiffly.

"There are some things we have to talk about, important things you should know," he said unsteadily, standing up and sitting on her bed, his back to her, he continued,"Put on some pants and I will tell them to you."

His grave tone concerned her. There was too much formality between them. The joke was out, more as an involuntary reaction than an attempt at building a connection.

"Since when do I have to put on more clothes to speak to you?"

She wished she could have taken back the lame joke, because the answer hung like a thick, suffocating fog between them. Since we broke up. Since we stopped talking. Since we stopped being able to look at each other without sadness, or awkwardness or anger. Since that night that rainy night which ruined everything.

Riven didn't say anything. His lips curved into a bittersweet smile at the obvious answer. Musa obeyed him however, and was sitting beside him, eyes suspicious, wearing black leggings and even an orange pullover for extra emphasis.

"Don't interrupt, this wont take long," he said curtly. Musa nodded blankly.

"We were at the after party. I was talking with Alberta…"

"oh, I know," said Musa, coldly.

He regarded her with genuine anger this time, "Didn't I tell you to not interrupt?," he hissed, "Do that again and I'll walk out and you'll never know.."

"Okay," she said, softly.

He looked at her suspiciously for signs of coldness, but her eyes were large and sad. Her shoulders were hunched. She looked like he had already told her about the tragedy.

"I was at the afterparty, sitting with Alberta, when we heard screams. Bloom and Sky were with us. We went off, was there, with her horse…" He swallowed. She opened her mouth to ask why Layla was there, but she snapped it shut, and instinctively moved closer to Riven. He noticed her black slacks had two ropes to tie in the front, which dangled as she did this. She noticed his eyes and began to tie them up.

"Layla was alone. She had Nabu's beheaded body with her—"Musa shivered. He moved to put a hand around her shoulder. "She was crying, and there were a lot of people around us. Her dad picked her up and was taking her somewhere, she was babbling incoherently. When she caught my eye, she told me you were in danger. She said that Jared killed Nabu—"

"No," whispered Musa, appearing to tremble a bit

" I panicked that you were somewhere with…that you were in danger, so I ran to your room, but you didn't answer. I even called you up, but you didn't pick up your phone. So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I broke down your door."

"It wasn't even locked, you know," said Musa. She appeared to be shaking violently, and Riven pulled her close, almost into his lap.

He gave a tired chuckle,"I wasn't thinking that clearly, so everything I did and said can be put down to the effects of alcohol." He noticed her tense for just a second with those words, and she moved a fraction away from him.

"And that about settles it," he concluded, abruptly.

"How can Jared be a murderer? I've known him all my life. Even dated him. There must be some mistake," her voice echoed with emotion.

"Well, that's what Layla told me," he said shortly.

"Must be some mistake…" she insisted, softly

Riven clenched his fists into angry balls. _Why was she defending Jared? She should be holding me, comforting him about Nabu right now…_

A long silence followed. Riven stood up, pacing. Finally, Musa broke it.

"Riven?" she asked, tentatively. He was afraid she was going to ask him about last night. _Him pouncing on her. Kissing her. _

"Can you leave me alone for awhile? I need to digest what you have told me." it hit him like a slap in the face, and while he would have liked to walk out the door, if to do nothing but express his anger, he couldn't do that to her.

"I am supposed to protect you," he said curtly, "I am not leaving."

She laughed softly, mirthlessly. His muscles tensed.

"oh, come here, then," she ppatted the bed, and he sat back down again. "I am just going to have a little cry," she explained, matter-of-factly, moving towards her side of the bed and turning away from Riven.

He sat stiffly, shoulders tightening as he heard her sob louder. He could hear her trying to control it, but she couldn't. spying a bunch of tissues on the dresser, he dashed towards them, grabbed them and walked towards her. Despite himself, he sat down on her side and handed her a tissue. He remembered the last time he had cried, _Musa had been with him._ He clenched his teeth uneasily. _She had not given him any tissues, but she had been way more comforting than he was being now._

He patted her arm awkwardly, "There, there," he said in what he deemed a soothing tone.

Musa laughed through her sobs. "You sound like a military camp instructor telling his wards where to put the boxes," she said.

"Well, I am not the one for comforting someone, that was always your job," said Riven. The gentleness in his voice was palpable. He was looking down sadly at her. "Don't cry for him, Muse, he's a rotten bastard."

She nodded. "I'm just overwhelmed, I guess," she agreed," a lot has happened to me since yesterday."

He stroked her hair tenderly. "I am sorry, "the words burst from his lips before he could stop them,"About what I said about those photographs today."

Musa tensed visibly under his hand. _There. I shouldn't have said anything. Now, I'll have to tell her about Layla and me being siblings._ To his surprise, she shrugged. "Thanks, it was no big deal," she replied.

_No big deal? He disagreed. He really disagreed. It was a big deal._

She had stopped crying now. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up. "where are the others?," she asked, in a voice that she was fighting to keep straight.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Let's go," she gestured towards him, ushering him out of the room as she tried to find the key.

"I broke the handle," he reminded her. "Oh right." She mumbled a spell under her breadth and they watched as the door formed back into solid wood. She locked it and turned around. Riven took her hand in his before he could stop himself. She tried to suppress the quick look of surprise and pleasure that filled her face as they made their way out of Alfea.

A/N: So, what did you think? I really hope you review, I spent a whole evening and night thinking and writing about this.


	22. Agent Orange

A/N: Moving towards the end of this story , let's hope. Should complete this story soon, three to four more, perhaps.

* * *

"Where are we,.." began Musa, as she realized her hands were being guided by Riven's. _Such large ones, with that amazing rough texture. _

"Wedding venue," he said, shortly. Her eyes brightened at the thought of his levi-bike. She loved riding on it with him. But then she remembered how she had travelled between Tides and Alfea last night. It was such a common thing, that it hardly needed mentioning. _Stella's portals_. They stepped through one now, with the ease of someone entering an elevator.

_Pity_, she almost wished Riven had ignored them and taken it, anyway. His bike would be so him. _And then she could wrap her arms around his waist, like she had done last night..._

Her more-or-less boyfriend was thinking the same thing. Musa noticed his face turn green as they emerged into a completely silent Tides. She had heard it bustling with energy just the previous day. She was entertaining the thought that they were at the wrong place, when she caught sight of Layla's palace.

A sharp breadth caught her attention. She looked at the man beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked, nervously. Riven just looked even greener and was squeezing her hand, which he had been holding ever since they had left her room.

She was pondering, she realized with guilt, not how Layla was feeling, but about where riven and her stood. The first hint that he had partially forgiven her for spilling his secret to her friends was his gesture of hand-holding. _How many times had they held hands before? This was definitely the first time he had initiated the act. _

_However, did she want to forgive him for all he had said to her? And now that Layla was… _She must not think of her and Riven. She tried to focus on Riven's sincere look at Nabu that night. _That's right. Nabu was his best friend, as well. The last thing he had said to his best friend before he died was said to try to convince him that Layla and him were not in a relationship. If it was lies, it was probably eating him up right now._

As they arrived outside Layla's castle, Riven instinctively pulled his hand away from Musa's as he encountered a barrage of stern looking guards at the castles entrence. He spoke in a low whisper to them, and flourished a badge that proclaimed him to be from Red Fountain. The guard then mumbled something to his colleague, and he went to make enquiries inside.

"Just wait a while," Riven told her, as he gave her hand a light squeeze. His face was full of pain,, though someone who didn't know him may mistake the look for indifference. Musa squeezed his hand back as the guard returned and ushered them into the opening Castle doors.

Riven's first impulse was to run. Whether to run away or towards Layla, he was not sure, but he simply quickened his pace, forcing the guard they were supposed to be following to do so, also. Musa tried to keep up, but she kept falling behind. She had visited Layla before once, and was casually trying to remember where they were headed.

Finally, after a long climb up the stairs, Riven arrived at an expansive landing, which opened up into a hall that was flanked on both ides by another pair of guards. _If they knew I was their kind-of king_, wondered Riven, absently.

He glanced back guiltily to find Musa a great deal behind him, panting and out of breadth. She had worn a pair of bright orange flip-flops, that made annoying flip-flopping noises, a totally new sound in the pristine castle of Tides. He was dressed in exactly what he had worn at the wedding, albeit a bit crumpled because he had attempted to sleep in it. But she had not bothered to change into anything after she had worn her black slacks and orange jumper to hide her tiny white tee. She had been too shocked to care. But faced with the castle and its imposing walls that screamed opulence and expensive taste, she seemed to grow more self-conscious and awkward. _And she their potential kind-of queen…_ he continued musing, as his eyes narrowed at a guard who had looked Musa up and down doubtfully, taking in her disheveled appearance. Riven smartly produced his badge and they were finally in the room with what Bloom optimistically called 'the gang'. Though Alberta was there too, as well as Layla's parents. _My parents,_ Riven corrected himself, and waited for a surge of blood-is-thicker-than-water feelings, but none came. He glanced at his step-mother, she looked inconsequential—a mere mist of a person compared to the broad, imposing man sitting with her. Layla's head was on her father's shoulder, and she wasn't moving much. _Perhaps asleep,_ thought Riven, surprised as the afore absent feeling began to surge up in his veins. His sister.

He stiffened as he realized the awkwardness of the situation. Only the other day, Musa had accused him and Layla of having an affair. And now, all those people in the crowd, excluding Jared, were present here, now. And all their eyes were trained on him and Musa, as they entered. _What should he do?_ He wondered. _Go up to her? Stay rooted? _

Timmy and Techna, with their knack for expert timing sidled towards the two. "About time you guys came," mumbled Techna, "We were here first thing in the morning."

"What's happened till now," asked Riven, curiously.

"Well, we had decided to give the after party a miss, but got messages on the phone today, so we arrived here. Layla was taken care of by her mother—heard she was caked with blood when she arrived—"

"I know that," shot back riven impatiently, "But why are we here?"

"Oh," retorted Techna, in a cold voice, "It's because we care." _To ram our curiosity down other people's throats in other words,_ he thought bitterly.

"Has the intergalactic law Enforcement been informed?," Musa wanted to know.

"Yes," Timmy said, nodding, "They were interviewing Flora about it when we came here. They just finished speaking to Layla a few minutes ago." He looked in Riven's direction, "they'll probably want a statement from you two."

Riven nodded, unsure he wanted to be in such close proximity with what they optimistically called the 'law'. Much less with the people who did its dirty work. He tried to remind himself that Jared was the one who would have to face them, not him. And that Jared deserved it, for killing Nabu."

"Layla's asleep," Timmy informed him, as he caught who Riven was looking at. . Another surge, this time of anger, swept over Riven. _Why were they we all here, anyway?_ "You'd think she'd be entitled to some privacy…after this." He widened his hands to gesture what he couldn't say. _Because there was another person who wasn't there when Musa had accused him. Nabu. _

Alberta strolled over towards Riven then. "So you brought the girlfriend," she said, in a bored voice. Riven grunted non-committedly. His eyes flitted to find the musical fairy, and realized with a start that she wasn't within his line of vision. Ignoring the look of surprise that temporarily flitted across his face, Alberta went on,"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you…something I forgot to mention it last night…" _How could he get rid of this pest of a girl? Sure, it had been fun, learning about Sky's past, but it was hardly the time. _

"—it's about the girlfriend," continued Alberta, undaunted by his silence. _It was probably what she liked most about him—a strong, silent type_. "You said she was your girlfriend when I asked you about it. But didn't she declare that she was single after she sung that song that ended with—"

"Alberta," Riven said, from the side of his mouth, gritting his teeth in frustration at her quick pace of speech and non-stop monologue, "Can you please…stop…talking."

"Well," Alberta said, not ruffled in the least, "its been brewing inside my head and I had to unburden myself, least you had the audacity to think you had gotten one over me, or something," she replied, evenly. "well, cheerio, I'm going to sit with Sky now…ugh…he is with his hip-partner again…barf, barf, I'll just leave then, this depressing atmosphere is, like gloomy," she waved a hand at him and walked out the door.

"Be careful you don't run into Jared," Riven mumbled, though she was far gone. He turned to look for Musa, again, but she wasn't where she had been before. She was, noted Riven, as his eyes surveyed the room, with Layla, who was now sobbing on her shoulder. Another pang of unanimity ran through his body. _The two women in my life,_ He thought, grudgingly. Layla looked up and caught him looking at them then, and gave him a small, sad smile. She almost reached for him, but lowered her hand just in time.

Soon, Musa had untangled herself from her friend and joined Riven on the couch. Layla's parents were still sitting with her, and Timmy and Techna sat opposite from them. _Couples, couples, and more couples,_ thought Riven, bitterly. _Sure, shove that in her face after she's just lost her partner._ He wanted, more than anything, to talk to Layla. Ask her the details. _Comfort her, even, maybe. . _

The worst thing was no one made the move to leave, trying to put off looking like they didn't care. They had each come up with their partners to comfort Layla. And they were scattered around the room, speaking in whispers, or not at all. Riven admired Alberta then, who hadn't even said anything to anyone, and just left. Then again, she wasn't exactly part of 'the gang.

His eyes moved sideways to look at Musa. He hadn't had much time to mull over the events of last night, but that was mostly because he was purposefully trying to walk around the issue. He noticed she was looking very uneasy, running her fingers through her hair nervously, and pulled her jumper tighter around her. Then it hit him. _She was extremely uncomfortable._ Ever since they had gotten there, she had been on edge. And he knew why, or partially why, at least. _She wasn't dressed right. Like them._ All of them wore robes of silk, flowing gowns, skirts of satin. Unobtrusive pastel colours. Right in front of then was Musa, with her uncombed hair and bright orange apparel. A complete out-of-bed look.

He didn't like the fact that she felt that way. He was used to being the odd one out, awkward, surly. Not Musa. She was the star, with the stage presence and the millions of adoring fans who worshipped the ground she walked on. Yet, she was completely out of sorts. That's when he decided he didn't want royalty. It ruined people. All the Winx Club members had to be princesses. He ticked them off on his fingers—Layla, the princess of Tides, Stella, the princess of Solaria, Bloom, the princess of some dead place, which gave her blue-blood bragging rights, anyway, Musa, the princess of Melody and Flora, who had some green place she was supposed to rule on with nature as her lover or something. In fact, Techna was the only one out who was not royalty, and she was intelligent, clever and logical. _Did that say something about royalty, or what? He_ thought with a shudder of joining the ranks of Sky. _Royalty was just an excuse to show off, pretend you were better than everyone else_. Of course, Riven had enough insight to recognize his own stubbornness, arrogance and the way he held everything with disdain. But that was him, before the curtain had been lifted. And that way, he would stay. Known for whom he was, not whose loins he had been born from. And besides, it was not just loins, but ovum he had been born from, and they were his mothers, who had a wild nature, was a complete doormat, and had agreed to walk out on Riven before he could spell 'abandoned'.

He took a leaf out of Alberta's book and stood up, holding his hand out to Musa. She took it as if in a daze, and they walked towards Layla. As Musa shook their parents' hands, Riven moved over to Layla and gave her a quick hug. He nodded at Jarell and Helen, and taking Musa's hand, walked out.

He could feel the guard's eyes boring into their backs as they descended the stairs. He looked at Musa again. _Pale. Sad. Something else? What was it? Deflated._ And not just because of the tragedy, though he was sure it was a contributing factor. It was because she had spent the whole hour and more feeling self-conscious. Doubting herself. Being judged by glances and meaningful looks. By their supposed friends, 'the gang'.

"I am sure glad that's over," said Musa, masking her obvious relief in a layer of indifference. "Thank you." That stopped him short. The gratitude. Because if there was something Musa didn't do, it was say, explicitly, anything that entailed 'I owe you'. She would express her gratitude in different ways, but voicing it was not her style.

"No problem," he shot back, sarcastically. Catching on, she shot a quick, sidelong glance at his direction. "What's wrong?" she asked, before she could stop herself. _Secrets_, he thought, bitterly. _That's what is keeping us apart. She probably's wondering what is going on between Layla and I, and I should tell her._ But he couldn't. He simply couldn't. He trusted her, or really wanted to, but she had blabbed his secret before to her foolish friends, and that had escalated to their fighting and subsequent but vague break up. He didn't even know clearly where they stood now. _Yes, _he cared about her, a lot, he had to admit that. _He wanted to trust her_. But could he, really?

"Riven?" asked Musa, tentatively. He had gone into one of his trances. "We need to talk," he said, minutes after they had begun to take the stairs.

"Shall we go back to my room?," she asked, timidly. _Great. Not only was she feeling deflated, nervous and self-conscious, she was also afraid._ He guessed his grim expression had made her more worried. He always wore it, but it was consciously. This time, it was unconsciously, and it took someone who knew him, really, really well to figure that out.

Musa inwardly flinched as she realized she sounded worried. And scared. The events since the previous day had left her emotionally numbed. And she was fighting the urge to ask Riven what the Layla affair had been about. His unwillingness to talk to her left her with a pang of sadness. _Perhaps he didn't trust her. After the last time. But she also knew that they couldn't go further in the relationship least he tell her everythin_g.

"We'll just take one of these big rooms somewhere in this castle, " he ventured, authoritatively. Musa was surprised. Wouldn't they just be better off, going back to Alfea? They could talk peacefully in their rooms. _And she could change._ She had desperately wanted to change ever since she had stepped inside the castle. Everyone, even Riven was wearing what they had worn at the wedding. Well, excluding Layla, who had pulled on another beautiful gown. And Techna and Timmy, who were well dressed in a plain kind of way. Only she, who, fresh from the crying and a temporary suspension of her senses that could only result from a night spent in the arms of a certain specialist, had not cared what she had worn. To a palace. a place where everyone had witnessed her terrible performance and probably thought her crazy. And the bright colour of her jumper, her shabby white tank top and rumpled slacks did nothing to improve this reputation. And the flip-flops only added to the effect, announcing her lunacy and inappropriateness with each step, as Riven ushered her into a room and shut the door. His eyes flared with a look of desire, but he turned his back to her with some effort.

"Why do you want to remain here?," she said, finally, "Let's go back, Riven." "Didn't you hear what Timmy told us earlier?," he questioned back. "Law officers or whatever. They are going to ask me questions. That's why we are all here. "

Musa's eyes widened. "Do you really think so?," she asked, worried now. Certainly, she saw the truth in what he was saying. But I thought Jared-"

"Yes," agreed Riven, bitterly. "But there's still the matter of the questions. He could have an accomplice," he added, thoughtfully.

"And they think it could be me?" enquired Musa, panicked. Riven's mouth opened in surprise. He had never, for one moment, thought of that. He had read the surprise endings in all the murder-mystery books he had come across his life ; and they had left him convinced that he should have considered the most unlikely suspect as the most likely suspect. He could see it now. Some weird, eccentric man sitting down with them and asking them probing questions.

"Do you think Alberta could have been in on it?" asked Musa. "She did leave unexpectedly and without a word just now…" Riven's mind was whirling. He had to suspect everybody, everybody. _He would have to tell the detective about his past. The crimes he had committed. The photos would have to be explained. Rubella. He'd have to confess he was Layla's brother, right in front of his father. And they would then go after Musa. Musa messing up the wedding. Musa's connection with Jared. Was Musa secretly in love with Nabu? Who had called Jared here? And Layla—they were bound to suspect her, too. After all, she had been the one who had been alone with Nabu, when it happened. _He had to sit down…

"Riven, are you okay," there was a frantic note in her voice. He nodded, mutely. He could be accused of the crime just as well as anybody. He knew, however, that he was innocent. And that Musa was, too. And Layla, of course.

"I've got to hear more about what happened," he said after a spell of silence. _No wonder they were all there. They were summoned, like in a detective story. They would be questioned, closely. All their secrets would come out . They were not there because they cared, as Techna had ironically put it, but because they were curious. _

Musa's eyes met Riven's unblinkingly, asking an unspoken question.

"Of course, I don't suspect you for a second, you stupid pixie," he spat out, "Don't be one of those melodramatic—"

But the opportunity—of finding Musa alone and the possibility of not being alone with her ever again, or at least for a long time conspired to break the unaffecrted façade he was trying to put up. _He could do it when strangers were watching. When those damn gang members were staring. Vut Musa could see through all that, so what was the use of pretending?_

His mouth was on hers then, not gentle not rough. She was not expecting this, and fell ungracefully in a heap at the foot of the door.

"They'll ask me things," Riven said, continuing to kiss the rest of her face. "They'll make me reveal all my secrets, and you'll be shocked. You'll probably despise—"

"No," croaked Musa, "I wont, I never will be—"

"Let's see what they make me say, and then we'll talk—", he chuckled.

"Is Layla a part of it?" She couldn't help it. The words slipped out. Part of her was glad to have it out there. He stiffened for a second, and then pulled her into his arms, and spoke urgently to her. "Trust me, the most unscandalous secret is Layla."

Musa didn't know which way this was going, and how she should look. Finally, she took pleading as the best way out. "Tell me what it is, Riven. Havent I got a right to know? Don't you think you owe me?"

Riven regarded her with some confusion, and then nodded, making up his mind. "No one else knows this but me and you. If I tell you, I guess that gives Layla the right to blab to anyone." His intonation at the word 'blab' was telling. Musa blushed. "I wont tell, even if it kills me," she said. Riven kissed her again, softly, "Of course you wont, just don't tell anyone until you need to."

There was another silence. "Will you just tell me!" Her voice rose unhappily. He laughed and kissing her, told her. "Layla is my sister." She obviously hadn't expected it, and she opened her mouth to ask the million and one obvious questions.

"No," said Riven, playfully, "Answering questions is what I will be doing shortly with those men," he indicated the floor above. "What I want to do with my girlfriend is something else. "

It was five minutes before the two came up for air again. Musa's orange pullover was in a worse state than it had ever been, and her tank top was holding on by one strap.

"Look what you have done to my dress," Musa scolded him mockingly, as she studied his swallon lips with an urge to sample them once more.

"It's not a dress," Riven teased, sneaking another kiss on her cheek. "I know," she said sadly, "I felt so out of place today, and now that I know its _your_Castle—" she trailed off, as Riven's hand roughly covered hers. "Never," he said, his voice menacing, "It is not my castle. Don't you ever forget that."

Musa nodded, fear suddenly shooting through her being. His hand had clamped over her wrists almost painfully, and there was a metallic glint of anger in his eyes. "Riven," she breathed out, "You are hurting me."

The anger was replaced by despair almost immediately, and he was off her in a flash. He bent down to help her up, and as she uncertainly got to her feet, he scooped her into his arms and delivered a light kiss on her lips, before letting her go. "Sorry, lost my head there for a moment," he said apologetically. Musa couldn't respond. She merely took his hand as they went back upstairs, no longer worried about how she was dressed.

A/N: I almost didn't write the last five hundred words. But I convinced myself to after the final read. Tell me what you think.


	23. In Other Words

A/N: Phew, another chapter. A really long one. And really interesting, if I do say so myself.

As he and Musa entered the room again, a dozen pairs of eyes met theirs, taking in their even more disheveled look, untidy hair and swollen lips.

The first thing they heard as they got in was Sky. He was complaining to the officer in a loud voice and flashing his imperial seal every now and then. "Don't you realize that I was supposed to be here for only one day?" he asked, angrily, "and I had to wear this," he pointed to his suit, and Riven couldn't help smirk. _Only yesterday, Nabu and he had laughed about that… _Thethought made himscowl. He moved closer to the scene so he could hear what was being said more clearly. He would be anywhere where Sky was getting bullied. _Didn't these kind of things usually happen within private and secluded rooms? _He wondered, thinking about all the murder mystry books he had read. Still, he wasn't complaining.

"Did you come here with anyone?" asked the officer to Sky. "Yes," he said, flatly. "Her name's Alberta and she's my cousin."

"Where is she now? "

"Got sick of this depressing atmosphere and took off, I think. She didn't say anything to me."

"Does she know who the accused killer, this Jared, is?" asked the officer.

"Never seen him before yesterday. Look here, officer, if you think she is—"

'_Be careful you don't run into Jared,'_ the memory of his utterance floored Riven. _Had she known to look out for the; two bit twerp', as they had nicknamed him? _

"Call her and tell her," shouted Riven, before he could think it through. He had striven half-way towards the interrogation table, where Sky and the officer sat.

"I don't believe I know you," the officer greeted Riven. Riven ignored him. "Call your cousin up. She probably doesn't know that Jared is the murderer—""Now, innocent until proved guilty," butted in the officer. Sky noted the anxiety in Riven's voice and picked up his phone. It did not ring. The prerecorded message informed him the phone was off. The two silently ran towards the door together, ignoring protests from the officer.

Taking a cue from her impulsive boyfriend, Musa strolled over to him and fixed him with her most charming smile. _My boyfriend has gone to find another woman, and I'm helping him do it, _she thought, with a twinge of irration.

After hearing she wanted to help give him all the information she could, and explaining her relation to Jared, he asked her to sit, and began his round of questions. He got every detail about Jared from her, and ascertained where she had been the night of the incident.

"Why weren't you at the after party, like your other friends?" '_In other words, did you help Jared with the murder?' _

"You seem to have had a disagreement with the bride and ruined her wedding. Was there some reason you didn't want the two to get married? _In other words, were you in love with Nabu or did you hate Layla?_

""How come you were spying on the bride on the day before her wedding?"_In other words, he didn't believe her story about finding the photosinn her bathroom. _

"Why did you actually bring Jared all the way for a girl's wedding who he had never met?"_In other words, had you pre-planned this murder, or was it a spontaneous act?_

The questions came thick and fast. 'Why the heck would I want Nabu dead?' She wanted to yell. 'He would have been more important to me alive.

"If I really had to kill someone, wouldn't it be Layla, instead?" She conveyed this to them in a polite, even voice, to which they replied, How good is your eyesight? How accurate are your spells? _In other words…_

Musa deftly answered every question with a sense of nervous agitation. She had just wanted to get back to her room and forget everything. After making this request, she was instead informed that her going back would not be possible, either, as Stella's portals had been deactivated. _They would all have to spend the night there, for god knows how long, until Jared was found_. Images of all her friends in their Winx Club outfits, fighting crime, or at least finding Jared, flashed across her mind.

As she got up, she realized that Sky and Riven hadn't returned yet, and felt the urge to have a massive nervous breakdown right then and there.

As Sky and Riven rushed towards the exit of the room, both men were thinking furiously. Sky tried calling his cousin once again. "We could have brought one of those fairies with us," gasped Riven, "They fly, you know."

Sky grunted. "She's only eighteen, I brought her to this wedding simply because she gets so bored. She's not like other girls. She's different. She loves adventure. Mysteries…" he went on talking, and Riven felt a curious sensation of unity with him, like the way they had felt when they had run towards Layla. _Nothing brings two men together like a chick,_ thought Riven. _Or splits them apart, for that matter. _

"Do you have any idea where she'd be," asked Riven. "Well, she was on this no-carb diet, let's check the places with food." They headed to the kitchen. _No Alberta_. They then went to the Wedding venue. _No Alberta_.

"What makes it so annoying are Stella's portals, "growled Sky, "If not for them, I'd have been able to find her. She can't even use magic." "Like us," Riven replied. He was thinking furiously. Are you sure she hasn't gone back home? I mean, she saw me enter with Musa, I know she did, as she spoke to me before she left. Perhaps she felt upset-"He felt pompous even saying it and Sky's no-nonsense glare said so.

Sky suddenly uttered an exclamation of surprise as he tentatively stepped into a portal. It swallowed him in a second, and then spat him out. Riven was grinning as Sky, looking confused and disoriented, tried to stand up. _I wish I had found Brandon,_ he groaned to himself.

"Well, the portals don't seem to be a problem," laughed Riven, as he tested all of them with his sword, catching it deftly as it spun dangerously towards Sky. "Looks like Musa and I got here just before they were deactivated."

"What did she say, exactly?" enquired Sky.

Riven blushed uncharacteristically. He tried to shape his face into a smirk, but it quivered slightly. "What's it to you, blue boy?" he asked, defiantly.

Sky held his hands up, a bit thrown off by the outrage in Riven's voice. "Alberta, I meant Alberta," he said, quickly, understanding.

"Well," said Riven, recovering from the awkward situation with as much dignity as he could," She said she was bored and this place was gloomy. And she reminded me about Musa and how she had said we had broken up," he admitted. A thought struck him suddenly. "Didn't you say she loved mysteries?"

She could still hear Layla's words as she ran away from her castle, presumably taking the direction the bridal carriage had taken last night.

_If I could only see the place it happened, make sure_. _The coachman_. That was who she was hoping to find. She was aware that she might just find him dead, or more likely, the crime squad would have rounded him up somewhere. Maybe she just wanted to see the crime scene, the place where Nabu had been murdered. But it was no use. She knew she just wanted to get away. The sense of guilt was so large, it tore her up inside. _Who would have thought it could ever lead to this?_ It was a chance in a million, but it had happened. _And, she, Alberta was responsible. _

She could still hear Layla's words as she told the officer about the events of the previous night. Her voice was low and sad. After a few words of encouragement, she continued, swallowing, "as I said, I had this strange feeling of danger, and I was willing him to turn back, when he did. I was relieved, and suddenly-"Her words trailed off.

"Yes," the officer urged her on.

She shuddered. I suddenly found his head on my lap." She now began to speak rapidly," I saw his headless body fall to the floor, and there was blood-" she wiped her dress, as if to clear away imaginary blood, And there was Jared, standing there., with a knife. "She took a moment to breathe.

"Was there blood on this knife?" asked the detective.

"Yes."

"And did he recognize you? Did he say anything?" She nodded. He did. He smiled in a strange, almost sad way. And then he said something about me breaking his heart. I am not sure, exactly. I was in such shock. He called me babe—no, H2o babe. And then he said something about breaking my heart."

"H2o babe? Do you know why he'd call you that? Is it your nickname or something and what is your relation to Jared?"

Layla shook her head. "No one has called me that. Well, I am the fairy of Tides, and…" But Alberta couldn't hear another word. Her mind was reeling with shock. _H2o babe_. _That was what she had called herself._ _On that online dating site._ She had been sure not to give anyone any information about her. She was not stupid, like other girls her age. She had just joined to pass the time when she had been grounded for two months for blowing up a hovercraft. It had just been a little experiment, which might have changed history for ever. Instead, there was a blast and she had been left slightly injured. So, confined to her room, she had looked to the internet to provide her with her next experiment.

_Anonymity relieved you of all consequences. _If she had anonymously blown up the flying object, she wouldn't be stuck here at home. She would make someone anonymously fall for her. She set down some rules. _No personal details. No physical descriptions. No involving friends or family. Or sending any pictures._ She would only talk about what she liked, what she thought about events in the news and about her beliefs. _Nothing that would give her away._ She promised to choose the first request she got. This would make the experiment more creditable, as it would be dependent on chance and not choice. She had found a boy, or at least, someone who claimed to be one. His id was 'JJj'. She had begun the experiment, which she had intended to last for two months.

She hadn't needed those two months. She was sure JJ had been in love with her before fifteen days of online interaction, and was perfectly certain at the end of of one month that this indeed was the case. She mentally ticked the checkbox "Make Someone Fall in Love With You while remaining Anonymous'; and began to wonder if she should simply block JJ or send him a letter of apology, and if so, what reasons she should give for abandoning their relationship,

She had seen the e-invite for Layla's wedding. Sky had mentioned it to her vaguely, and then shown it to her. Alberta was struck by the brilliance of the match, and had suddenly asked her cousin, "Why do people of the same skin colour always seem to choose each other?" Sky had faltered slightly at this unexpected question, and said something vague about families and the media. "Would people fall in love with partners of the same skin colour inevitably, even if they were unaware of this fact when they fell for each other?" She had to repeat her question before Sky ruffled her hair, and replied, amused, "Make that one of your experiments,"

It had been in jest, but he wished he hadn't said anything, as he watched Alberta's eyes light up. "It may be possible if you take me to this wedding with you." They both knew it was just an excuse to get out, but he had agreed. "Though how you intend to carry out this experiment is beyond me," he grumbled.

Matter settled, she had reverted her gaze to the monitor screen. A slow smile came upon her face as she pictured herself in Layla's shoes. "I am getting married, she said, dreamily. That's why I've got to end this relationship."

**She began writing, with a slight touch of guilt:**

"_**I know I haven't been straight with you…"**_

**After several more lines, she had sent the e-mail, and then waited, with bated breadth, looking at the monitor screen. As promised, she would delete her profile. But she gave it half an hour, in case JJ wanted to convey some last thoughts. There was a reply in twenty minutes. The reply was as she had expected. The last line, however, caught her eye:**

"_**I won't try to track you down again. But I have been in love with you forever. Please, as my last request…send me your photo." **_

**She was glad because this confirmed to her, in no uncertain terms, that her experiment was a success. She felt bad for not complying with JJ's last request. It seemed mean to her, somehow. And then she had a brainwave. She had used Layla's excuse. She would use Layla's face, too. She cropped one out from one of Sky's digital albums, just her face. She labeled it 'me' for extra emphasis, and attached it to her last reply to JJ. A minute later, she had deleted her profile and had gotten rid of JJ forever. **

_**Or not,**_** thought Alberta, guilt clogging her brain as she arrived at the site. Sure enough, officers were prowling around, looking for clues. **

**She approached a man in uniform. He was fair-skinned and blue-eyed, not very tall. "Excuse me," she said, trying to hide her breathlessness, "have you found the horse rider?" **_**if only, she thought, she could hear someone else's account of the story. Confirm that Jared had indeed killed Nabu, and used 'H2o babe' and not something else. Layla had been in shock, after all.**_

**He looked at her with surprise. "Yes, he was found dead behind these bushes" he pointed, uncertain if he should be disclosing such information to a stranger. "Who are you?" he added, suspiciously. **

"**Oh," it was her turn to look startled, "I am here to help…investigate. "**

**The officer snorted. "Nothing left to investigate. Blood everywhere. A fragment of torn purple, probably from the bride's gown. Some strands of black hair—" "Any other colour?" she enquired, hopefully. **_**If there had been some hair that was not the colour of Jared's, then…**_

"**Alberta!" their voices caught her off guard. She turned to see Sky and—her heart skipped a beat—Riven running towards her. **

"**They look angry," commented the officer, as he unobtrusively moved away to talk to a colleague. **

**Sky was shaking her by the shoulders then, yelling something incoherent. She was sure she heard something about irresponsibility and thoughtlessness in there. Riven stood by, silent but out of breadth. He flashed a grin at the two. **_**Alberta's in trouble,**_** he thought, with a smirk. But something about the difference in the girl's behavior caught his attention. He was used to her being cold, rude and sarcastic, aloof and maybe a bit resentful of life in general. Add the qualities of adventure, curiosity and rebellion to the concoction, and you were sure to get a mad scientist, albeit a young and silly one. He hadn't known her for that long, but he would have expected her to push Sky back and storm towards the castle with the air of someone who was not sorry for her actions, and would surely try again whenever the opportunity presented itself. **

**But she had simply collapsed into Sky's arms with a startled and guilty yelp, and sagged. Sky and him had to half lead; half carry her back to the castle. **

"**I told you we should have brought a fairy," Riven whispered to Sky. "They can make hippos like this one as light as a feather." He had done this to lighten the mood, perhaps make Alberta smile. He was surprised when she acted as if she hadn't even heard him.**

**A/N: Ah, finally a twist. I like twists, don't you? **


	24. Princess etiquette

A/N: I almost didn't get this chapter out. Only some guests, whose arrival confined me to my room gave me the much needed one-on-one with the screen.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Winx Club, and don't know Italian, but if I did, I would watch that rather than the crap the 4Kids produces. Musa with the phoney urbane accent sounds so bad, and the other version isn't available for download. I am so glad my country follows the UK version, Cerelluen, I think it is called. I recommend that as it doesn't actually cut out kissing scenes and doesn't make Riven and Musa sound like carbon copies of the other Winx. Seriously, if I had only the 4Kids version from US to rely upon, I wont have gone past episode one. Oh, yes the actual disclaimer—I don't own any version of the Winx Club, but I do own Alberta and Tom Solomon.

Alberta was still dazed when the two brought her in. Riven followed awkwardly behind as the one cousin held up the other. Alberta mumbled a few phrases and Sky sushed her, so that Riven couldn't hear most of what she said.

"It's my fault, then, god…" she moaned, aghast. Her voice quivered as she fought the urge to cry.

"We are almost there, Bert," said Sky,"Hold on."

They were in the castle then and Riven flew up the stairs, taking two at a time. He wasn't sure what Alberta was talking about, but evidentally, Alberta was somehow responsible for Nabu's death. He was never one to gossip or even stand for it, but he felt a burning desire to pass this information on to Musa. His stomach contracted with pleasure as he contemplated the look in her eyes—the tiny blue orbs flaring up in interest. Though personally, he didn't believe Alberta could be even a bit responsible.

He burst into the meeting room. The large hall was deserted, and so was the room. Well, almost. Musa was tugging at the ends of her hair nervously and talking earnestly to the Law Officer. _Was it his imagination, or did her eyes flicker for a second when he came in? did her face change its expression abruptly? _

"—So you are saying that you were thrown out of the band for being too loud? Cant believe it of you, Officer Jones," she said, and threw her head back dramatically and uttered an almost-fake laugh. Her eyes flitted to Riven and she smiled all too-cheerily,"And here's Riven." She stood up and introduced him with a hand.

Riven's eyes narrowed at the Officer as he shook his hand. "What are you two doing here, _alone_?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice and failing miserably, forced a plastic smile on to his face.

"Well, I was keeping Jones here busy. The rest have gone to have their lunch," replied Musa, shaking Officer Jones' hand as she began to head out. Riven followed close behind.

The Officer began packing up, collecting his pen and notebook and making a great show of putting them away. "Didn't _you_ need to eat?" he heard Riven say, his voice laced with sarcasm. _That young woman better watch herself, he thought. He's a jealous one._

Riven was seething before he left the room, but stopped short when he realized what had puzzled him. The nametag the Officer wore was not labeled 'Jones', it read 'Tom Solomon'. He looked down into his girlfriends' face. It looked worn and worried, and she was speeding towards the Dining Hall. Remembering that he was always the one who lead, he was surprised. Suddenly, recalling the news he had to give Musa, he reached out to grab her shoulder. She flinched. He could see that she tried to fight it with a wide smile, but he was not convinced. He dropped his hand to his side.

"Coming?" asked Musa, as she raced towards the dining room. Riven followed, but this time, he didn't bother to catch up with her. _Something was wrong, he could tell. She had been acting weird ever since he had entered that room. What could have happened?_ He felt convinced that Musa had changed the topic as soon as she had heard the door open. _What secrets could the two have been discussing? Was he perhaps a suspect or something?_ _No, that was a crazy thought._ _He had an alibi_. _Was she telling the Officer that Layla and hin were related?_ His stomach curled. _Can't she keep her damn mouth shut? It had to be that. It was like de ja vu. That's what you get for trusting a woman,_ the voice said. _No wonder she was acting funny. She was probably burning with guilt. _

The surge of anger died away as he entered the dining room. There was only Musa in there, spooning some pasta onto her plate. _Perhaps she was waiting for me?_ He thought with a pang of guilty happiness. _Which is why she was killing time with the Officer. Perhaps those detectives, with their mendacious questions had made her clurt it out._ He felt another pang of unease as he realized that he was the only one, perhaps along with Alberta, who had not been questioned yet.

"I forgive you," Riven blurted out.

Musa regarded him confusedly.

"For telling them Layla is my sister," he explained, matter-of-factly.

He might not have caught it if he hadn't been studying her face.

"N—," she choked out, then quickly held a napkin to her mouth. "Oh, yes, yes," sshe replied hurriedly. But he had seen her eyes. They looked confused for too long for that to be true. He seized her hand, knocking the fork from it. It clanged on the ground, and Musa's eyes helplessly looked at it, to keep from looking anywhere but at his face. She seemed outraged, sadned and confused all at the same time.

"Muse—" His tone was persuasive, and seductive. It made you want to tell him all your secrets.

"I am not hungry," she said, getting up. He was still holding her hand, and roughly pulled her towards him. He realized she was trembling, and her eyes squeeze themselves shut as her mouth twisted into a grim line. All the signs pointed to a burst of tears, but it never came. She stood stiffly in his arns, him sitting, looking up at her and she standing stiffly.

"What's wrong?" he tried to say it with as much gentleness as he could muster in that situation. "You have been acting weird since I came into that room. What happened?"

Musa shook her head, leaning away from him. Her eyes were still closed, and he could tell she was trying even harder not to cry. That was the second time this day, he realized. _The first time, she hadn't minded him seeing her cry, at least not as much. Now, she apparently did not want his comfort, while he, who had skipped breakfast and was delaying his already late lunch was ready to give it to her._

His hands tightened around hers in anticipation. She tried to pull it away, but he held on, looking earnestly into her face.

"I'm starving," Sky burst into the room, a hearty grin spread across his face. Though his eyes were worried. Alberta followed him reluctantly, a blank and helpless look on her face. "Where are the servants?," she snapped suddenly, taking a chair and looking around. Riven and Musa broke apart as soon as they had heard Sky. Musa excused herself with a monosyllabllic word and curt nod and was off.

"At your service," Riven joked, mockingly. The atmosphere in the room was awkward and tense. Alberta avoided eye contact with the two and served herself. Riven did the same and Sky followed. When they were through half their meal, Musa joined them. She had obviously been crying. Riven shot her a concerned look, but she averted her gaze.

"I don't believe you have met Alberrta?" Sky asked her when she had filled her plate. She nodded to the other girl, managing a non-specific greeting.

"I am sick of this place, Sky," whined Alberta, her voice cutting across like a knife. "When the hell can I go home?"

Sky patted her hand sympathetically. Riven scowled. _He had two emotionally unstable lasses in this room and the only sane one was his oversympathic rival_. He wondered whether Musa would have come back if those two hadn't caught sight of her before she had made her exit. _Princess etiquette or something, maybe, _he thought. _Especially since she hadn't seen Alberta before this. Royalty just got stupider every day. _

_I have got to get a hold of her, _he decided. _Talking about feelings and stuff is not my style, but I'll go crazy if I have to analyse why Musa's acting like a scared rabbit. Was it something Jones or Tom said?_ A jolt of fear shot through him when he realized what it could have been. _It explained everything_... the feeling of utter hopelessness made him drop his guard., and Sky saw it.

"What's wrong, Riven?" Sky asked. He ignored the man. His head was throbbing, sweat began to trickle down his temple as warning alarms began to ring in his head. He desperately wanted to leave, to just be alone for awhile. But he knew that it was better to resolve this right now, right here. If he ran away, he would probably never be able to nip the problem in the bud.

"You nervous about the interview?" asked Alberta to Riven. She seemed to have magically returned to herself again, and was regarding his beads of sweat with a cool interest.

"No," Riven shot back.

"Well, I am, Alberta conceded. "I have a big confession to make."

"Alberta-" Sky's tone was one of warning.

She ignored him and went on. "You see, I'm the reason for Nabu's-"

"Berta, shut up!" growled sky.

"Well, it is true, isn't it?" she yelled back, losing her composure. Musa slowed her eating even more, but she didn't look up. She was interested despite herself and her current position.

"I am responsible for Nabu's death!" bellowed Alberta. Sky was on his feet, and was dragging her away from the room, but she stood still and addressed Riven.

"Riven, please tell my cousin to get his mitts off off me, and now," alberta commanded.

Riven, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed, repeated her words in an even tone.

"You'll be stuck here if you say more," he hissed, "Alberta—"

She ignored him and looked at Riven. She returned to her dining chair and told him all. Musa compelled by her good manners and natural curiosity stayed planted to her chair, shifting a single piece of pasta around her plate. Riven's plate stood empty. Sky threw himself facedown on the couchnear by, groaning and growling.

"And I just told this to Sky and he was telling me to keep my mouth shut because of the punishment I'd have to _endure_," she said the last word dramatically.

Musa stiffened. She was aware of what would happen to Alberta. For being responsible indirectly for a spouse's death, the person would have to pledge allegiance to the planet, here, Layla's planet. That meant Alberta was now a resident of Tides and could never leave. Her future—whether imprisonment, servitude or freedom—would depend on Layla and her father.

She watched Alberta explain this to him. She watched his eyes fill with sympathy for her, consequently filling her with a mixture of envy and surprise. _Apparently, they were better friends than she had imagined._ _Well, Alberta could have him, and he and her and Layla could live happily ever after._

"Don't tell them," Riven suggested, simply. Musa tried to hide the gasp, but it was as clear as a loud bell ringing in a silent churchyard. Riven heard it, and looked sharply at her.

"You obviously don't have any idea what assholes these Law Officers are," he snapped, to no one in particular. "They wont let Layla decide for you, they'll take you somewhere—"

"Like prison?" Musa took her opportunity to strike, every syllable laced with ice.

"Whoa, you've been there?" Alberta asked, interested. Riven sighed as he watched Sky make his way back to his dining chair. _Might as well come clean while I can, anyway those Officers will get it out of me—and perhaps, they are have already told the others about it. _

"_Yes," he admitte_d, "I was sent to juvie when I was seventeen." "On rape charges." He added.

"Of course, you didn't do it," Alberta said, not skipping a beat. Right then and there, Riven reconsidered his newly formed relationship with the musical fairy. Obviously, Musa had heard about his past from the Officer, and tried to hide her discomfort from him, but had failed miserably. And here was Alberta, unhesitatingly declaring that he couldn't possibly be a rapist. He loved Musa, yes, but for that one minute, he wished he didn't. _she obviously hadn't thought he could be innocent. Still, she had probably heard all this from the lips of a very biased Tom Solomon, who had probably informed her that this had been 'proven beyond doubt' or something solid like that, when she had protested, something which she had definitely done, though out of disbelief or the hope that it wasn't true, he wasn't sure. _

"No," Riven agreed, "I was framed by a girl called Veronica, she lived in the orphanage with me."

"You lived in an orphanage?" It was Sky this time, and Riven hated the way his eyes were clouding over, a look that had 'charity' stamped all over it.

"yes," Riven waved away the fact nonchalantly. This was not some sappy chat show, wherr his sad past and abandonment issues would be dwelt upon and used to decode his present actions. He was doing this to explain to Musa, in the least awkward way possible, about his less-than-honourable past.

"But you tried to break out of prison…" added Musa reluctantly. _He obviously knew she knew, and there was no point in hiding it._ Besides, she hardly had the option of hiding in her room, as she had been informed by Officer Solomon that she and Riven had been given a room in the palace by their orders, as it was potentially unsafe for her to leave Tides, as well as it being a rule that they not do so until Jared was found.

"A room together or the same room?" she had asked. This was before he had mentioned Riven's arrest and jailbreak. "Separate, of course," he said, glancing at her solemnly. She was sure she had turned beet-red, when he suddenly looked serious and enquired," You know about his life of crime, of cause?"

She was turning pink again under the influence of Riven's stony gaze. "Yes," he repeated, slowly, "There was a girl called Priscilla who encouraged me to do so. I listened to her, she told me she would take care of it." His eyes hardened at the memory. "She did, but it was purely an act of self interest, and some revenge instinct against her father, who was apparently a rapist," he continued.

Alberta let forth a low whistle. "Talk about the battle of the sexes," she laughed,"Women certainly seem to be programmed to bring you down."

Riven nodded, but he was studying Musa's face. She looked abashed and terribly tired. There was a moment of silence, a much needed break for the four. They were turning over thoughts in their minds.

"So what Riven is saying is," butted in Sky, "Don't tell those Officers—"

"Tell me what?" Tom Solomon stood at the door, his hand still on the handle.

A/N: Please review, it is like an incentive to continue. You can also answer these questions: Do you like where the story is going? Is it too detailed? Do you like or hate Alberta? Is Riven acting OOc or is anyone else? Please criticize, praise or give your opinions.


	25. The Approach

A collective stiffening was visible in the room, as if all four members had simultaneously been turned into statues.

"Tell me what?" Tom repeated again, his boyish face turning serious.

It was Riven who did the thinking. He had always been quick to come up with solutions, and this was certainly a situation that demanded it.

"Tell you that-" he indicated himself and Alberta, "We haven't had the privilege of being interviewed by you or your esteemed colleagues yet."

If anyone else had said the same thing, it may have come out wrong, but Riven's tone, laced thick with sarcasm and an obvious disrespect for the Officer, did the trick. Tom glared at Riven's familiar Face, one he had seen in the crime files as well as the newspapers. He thought he remembered the headline 'A Prison Break is not Child's Play', or something like that.

"Well," said Tom, the politeness in his voice giving Riven a run for his money, "You will have that honour, now. Leave-" he looked towards Musa and Sky and then to Alberta,"_You_, wait outside."

The three fled. Riven could hear Alberta say," Who does he think he is?"

"And don't listen at the door!" Tom yelled at them as they shut the door of the Dining Room. He seemed have suddenly turned from a lazy character to some kind of dictator. _Like royalty,_ Riven thought, unable to stop comparing his father with Tom.

Tom scooped up a plate and began to serve himself the pasta. _Hardly the grand food he had expected at a castle_.

"So, Tom, you told my girlfriend, how very discreet of you," began Riven, breaking into his reverie.

Tom brought his plate to the dining table, and placing it directly opposite Riven, plopped down on to a dining chair.

"That's _Officer_ Tom," Tom corrected.

"Whatever, Officer," Riven shot back, "Why did you do it?"

Tom regarded him with suspicion, "If she's your girlfriend, she ought to know all about you," he insisted, his eyes glaring into the red-haired specialists, "And what do you do in this Red Fountain anyway? What a bad name for a school…"

"Mind your own business, that's what. I can tell my girlfriend what I want. As for your last statement, we train to be heroes," Riven shot back. Now, even though Riven knew this was practically the slogan of Red Fountain, he couldn't help realize how lame it sounded. So when Tom laughed, he didn't take offence as many other specialists would have.

"And you guys are called _specialists" he asked. "specialists in _what _exactly?"_

"_Combat and Defence." _riven was quoting from the RF handbook again, but he couldn't help it.

Tom grinned. "Clearly, I have established a rapport with the interviewee," he said, in a comic and flat voice. Riven tried his best to curb the urge to grin. This guy clearly knew he already knew the format, and was quoting it for his amusement. He still hated him, of course, and everything he stood for, but the way he had chosen to go about his business was certainly admirable. _Rule number one,_ Riven told himself, _ever underestimate your opponent._

"Okay, ask me where I was last night and blah-blah-blah, and then I can get rid of you," Riven said, no apologies in his voice. He could have taken the meek guy approach, or the ready-to-help-justice-at-any-cost approach or the robotic answering approach. He had seriously considered going for the last one, but had abandoned it for the current offensive and rude approach at the end. _These guys knew your personality whether you hid it or not, so what was the use of being someone he was not?_

"and I find it difficult to find a girl for _myself_?" Tom quipped. He was quite enjoying himself. This was one person who wasn't crying, gushing, babbling or worse, asking questions about the murder. He had had enough of that, with sobbing girls all morning. The bride was understandable, but most others were certainly overreacting.

"Okay, let us have it," Tom added, resigning himself to his pen and paper. Riven began with a sigh. _It was annoying, but it had to be done._ _If only they had taken half this much trouble with me…_

Pushing personal feelings out completely, he informed him about last night, only omitting the part about his argument with Sky. Tom listened attentively till Riven ended with an exasperated huff.

"Seems a difficulty to pin this one on you then, "Tom said with a chuckle, "Especially since we have got this eye witness that says it was Jared. You know the boy?"

Riven then explained to him what exactly he thought about Jared and used very colourful language while doing so. Finally, Tom had to clear his throat to stop him from going too far for even his own taste.

"Okay, so he is the murderer. And you hate him. That's good. Maybe you can help us—"

"Not a chance."

"and Why not."

"I have better stuff to do."

That was that, apparently. Tom made the gesture for Riven to leave, and the red-head got up to do just that.

"Send that blonde in, will you? She'll be the one whose ear will be attached to the door." Tom said this almost flatly, though there was a slight hint of humour, though almost untraceable. It had been a long day, and he was eating his first meal at three in the afternoon. But he was wrong. There was no one, much less Alberta, when Riven opened the door. He was greeted by silence.

It had happened as soon as they had left the room. Bloom came rushing up the stairs, taking three at a time, a security risk that Sky didn't fail to point out as she arrived to meet them, panting and breathless. But her words shut them up at once.

"J-Jared," she stammered, "They found him."

"Where?" Sky was the first to start running down, but Bloom didn't move.

"Have to tell Layla…" she gasped, pointing up. "She's…all…the way up there."

"Shall I do that?" Alberta did not do this because she wanted to help Bloom out. Or anyone else, for that matter. She was putting two and two together, in that shrewd and calculating way she always did. Sky glared at her.

"Musa can—" he began, but Alberta threw her hands up to indicate her absence. The musical fairy had clearly been jumpy all day and had taken the first opportunity to clear off without being rude.

"I'll go, then," he said, stubbornly. But Bloom was tugging at his sleeve. Alberta smirked. _Whiny, needy, stupid… _She counted Bloom's qualities mentally ticking them off one by one.

"Sky," she moaned, extending the word as long as _fairyily_ possible, "I haven't seen you properly all day."

Alberta snorted. _Her cousin was so whipped_. She didn't wait for an answer or even to ask the question, it would only waste time. She took off up the staircase, regretting not knowing anything about magic, or having wings or even the simple muscular strength to climb faster.

Her mind began to wander , preferring to spend time thinking about things rather than focusing on the endless stairs.. _Why hadn't Bloom simply called Layla up? Did she count this as a 'sit down, I have something important to tell you' kind of event? If it was, she hadn't picked a very suitable candidate to do this speech. But then, Alberta hadn't given her the opportunity to think about it, or even approve._

Alberta suddenly felt a course of dread pooling in the pit of her stomach. She had always admired Layla, if no one else in the fairy club that never seemed to break up. She thought 'Winx' was the stupidest name for a club, especially since she knew a pornographic website with the exact same name.

"Comes from having too much time to surf the virtual world," she grumbled, aloud, slightly out of breadth, temporarily distracted with her musings from the real matter at hand.

She was actually glad that she didn't have the 'Winx' power or whatever, as she wanted time to decide how exactly she wanted to approach this. It was a good thing Bloom had passed the baton to her. This way, she could at least explain herself, rather than Layla coming to know from someone else.

She pictured Jared hurling accusations at Layla, the watery-eyed princess looking confusedly on. Perhaps she and he would never come face to face. Nonetheless, Alberta was just in the mood to come clean, and this was just the push she had needed.

She counted as she climbed. _Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven… Didn't this place have an elevator? And why was Layla's room so high? Did she use Stella's portals to get up there every day, or did she actually climb all these stairs?_

Her mind drifted._ So if a fairy muttered "Winx," it resulted in a long song and dance routine, resulting in a discreet wardrobe change and powers? Did the specialists mumble something, too?_

She imagined Riven changing in the same way, and giggled. Okay, he and his girlfriend clearly had some issues, but she knew she didn't stand a chance, at least as much as a shot she had had with him the day before. She was okay with that, she simply admired Riven's personality, not really him, per se. the quiet determination. The strong, silent types had always been her favourites. And she had picked Jared out of a random draw. Ugh. She had bad random selection abilities.

She was almost surprised when she reached Layla's door, the thoughts had come to blur her understanding of time. But she was here, and she knocked on Layla's door before she could start thinking again.

"Come in," the voice was tired but commanding. When Alberta nervously opened the door, she saw the dark-haired girl, a quiet brilliance radiating from her, even when things were so bad…

"Oh," Layla's eyes flew open in surprise as she encountered Alberta's unsteady ones.

"Alberta, right?" Her tone was uncertain.

"Yes."

They stood in awkward silence for some time. _Clearly_, Alberta thought, kicking herself mentally, _I should have thought this through, instead of lamenting my lack of Winx powers_.

"Um…" She began uncertainly, but it was easy once she had started. Layla was fierce, yes, but the sadness had stolen the edge of steel that usually hung in her gaze, which made it easier to tell her.

"And they just found Jared, he is being carted off to the Tides' prison," finished Alberta. She had sat herself down on the couch, while Layla remained sitting on her bed. Alberta was done. She let out a breadth in a low whoosh, leaning back with relief. She waited, then, expectantly, not daring to look up or even straighten up. That was, until she heard the soft swoosh of skirts and the door open. By the time she had managed to pull herself upright, there was no one there.

Layla had to see him. The hatred she had been feeling for him for the past twenty-four hours had been now replaced with utter confusion. She had been confused, herself, about Jared's motives. He had seemed completely civil and sane to her, and what was worse, she had been the one who had practically begged him to come to the wedding. And he had accepted, only to repay her by making her a widow? She realized that that was what she was. She had refused to wear black, as she said these things were stupid. She didn't need to show people she was in mourning, it was clear from her face.

But after the initial babbling of Alberta had begun to make some sense, she had begun to piece the pieces of the jigsaw together. _Jared was a murderer._ _While what he had done was definitely despicable and unforgivable, he wasn't mad. He didn't have a secret passion for her, he had had one for Alberta. Well, an Alberta that looked like her._ It was all still a bit confusing, and the speed at which Alberta had delivered her confession was no help. She hadn't known what to say to her, so she had just left.

_How very unprincess-like._ _Well, she would renounce this stupid title,_ she decided. _She couldn't rule herself, as a single woman_, _anyway_. Royal laws and decrees had taken care of that. And she didn't want to marry a trophy husband and rule like a silent backseat driver, either. She forced herself to get back on track. _What was she going to do, now?_

Jared was being escorted in handcuffs. There were quicker ways of doing it, of course, but ever since the tragedy, all the fairies seemed to have forgotten they could use magic. Perhaps the upbeat song and dance transformation would have looked garish in these circumstances, and since there was no alternative 'mourning' or 'subtle' transformation routine, they had somehow given up on it, altogether.

The two Officers held both his hands securely, but Jared was not really fighting them. He knew, eventually, that his crime would catch up with him. If it was not for the reason that Layla was a princess, and he had just killed a prince, it would be because he wasn't anything special. He wasn't a specialist, a wizard or a sorcerer. He wasn't even that fast a runner. He had managed to kill Nabu only because he had the element of surprise on his side. That, and fortunately or unfortunately, he had found a knife somewhere on the way, which had culminated in this drastic and impulsive urge to kill.

The sting of defeat after the careful planning had done it, too. He had never prided himself on his strength, but he had considerable pride when it came to his schemes. It had failed.

"Love conquers all," he had heard one of the guests mumble. _Well, death conquers love,_ _whatever people said._ And then he had caught sight of the specialist's knife. He wasn't sure who it belonged to, but it had been the spark he had needed to light the fire of resentment he had been feeling as soon as the final e-mail had been read. The anger had alighted a rage he never knew he had. _Bloodlust_. That was the only way to describe the feeling. And then it had all happened, and he had run away.

The law had caught up with him, eventually. Well, he had expected that. What he hadn't expected was the crowds that had gathered around him. He was new to this overdose of resentment. They leered menacingly at him, some even threw whatever they could lay their hands on. At the end of it, he was almost crying with relief when they took him into the dark, prison chambers of Tides. Or Andros, whatever they called it was fine with him, as long as they kept those horrible eyes away from him.

He had just processed the thought when a pair of blue eyes, ringed with tears looked at him through the darkness.

"Oh!" Surprise was etched in every syllable. Not because she was here. Because she wasn't angry. _Layla_.


	26. Crying Lessons

Riven gave it only a second. He had been told to find the blonde. She wasn't there. He could go looking for her, or he could go looking for Musa. He would go looking for Musa any day. Even if they didn't have important things to discuss, which they did. _Actually, scratch that. In spite of that_. Because Riven had that funny awkward feeling in his stomach. So far, there had been other people involved, so there were no direct questions or really, even any need for eye contact. The whole one-on-one was a bit intimidating, however, he had to man up, otherwise he might go a bit crazy.

_did he have a girlfriend or not?_ He did. Though he wasn't sure if he still did. Things were complicated, but then again, they had always been complicated. _For heaven's sake, it was him and Musa, for crying out loud. Throw in an arrogant mule with a shady past and an equally stubborn emotionally unstable princess with the fear of confrontation, and you got Musa and Riven. Riven and Musa,_ he corrected imself. _Because the guy comes first. Always. Riusa.._ The thought flitted across his mind and he cringed outwardly. _Ugh-Muriv. _Even worse._ Blosky. Titec. Heflo. Braste. Nalay._ _The last one caused a pang of guilt._ _No more Nabu._ _It was a thought difficult to digest._ He hadn't really done any mourning himself. In fact, he had forgotten. _Were people so easy to forget? Would he only miss Nabu at training, or at battle, or when he needed to talk to someone about Musa? He needed to talk now, and he had thought of him. And he had died yesterday. That bloody Jared. If I ever get my hands on him…_

he heard a soft sobbing coming from her room. _She is crying for the third time today. This had got to be some kind of a record. Didn't her eyes dry up? Would she need more water to cry more?_ He felt another pang of guilt. _I am the worst boyfriend in the history of Magix. Oh yeah—we are now in Tides. So the worst in Tides. _

He had made a note of her room number, somehow, though he didn't know when this had happened. he wouldn't have known her sobs, though with the amount of time he had to hear them that day, he had definitely gotten some of the finer points pinned down. The crying varied. When there was someone around it was almost silent, but when there was no one, or perceptively no one, they were louder. And there was the different reasons for crying that kind of changed the whole tempo of sobs. There was the angry outburst, like the one at lunch. There were the volunterary and involunterary releases, though he wasn't sure they didn't compliment each other. And he was hearing the sample of the combination between frustration and sadness now. _The musical fairy cries musically. Was that something that she had been taught, or was that just learnt by observing her very musical parents? Oh, right, her mother had died, so she only had her father to take any crying lessons from. And that old geezer had never shed a droplet, so its probably just Musa crying and I am officially the worst boyfriend for standing out here and analysing it all. _

He clenched his teeth and softly opened the door. _He could do this the slow awkward way or the fast awkward way. Fast it is._ She was sitting on the bed, her back to him. He was on the bed in seconds, wrapping her in his arms. She gave a startled, choking sob and tried to push him away, flailing her hands, though this was no use, as he had caught her from the back. His hands snaked around her waist; and he pulled her upright. She was sitting on his lap now, and he had to continuously remind himself that his goal was to comfort her. Trapped, and with arms pinned to her sides, Musa shook her head angrily, a long blue-black ponytail wipping him in the face. The other ponytail remained pinned to her side with her hand.

"You're the only one I know who sleeps with her head facing away from the door," he mumbled. She wondered distantly how many girls he knew who didn't.

"The servants keep walking in and out," she explained.

"Lock it."

"We can't. its not allowed."

"Well, that's how I got here, so I cant complain. Would have been useful if I had known earlier."

She knew he was talking about that morning and blushed.

"Let me go, Riven."

"Only if you tell me why you are crying."

"I'm not crying."

She froze when his left hand reached up to cup her jaw. Cautiously moving a finger towards her cheek. He uttered a growl of triumph, holding up her tear in his finger.

"Liar."

She found her stiffness melt away as she tried to escape his arms again. Her second ponytail had come loose, too, and she could feel some of her hair clinging to the sticky tears.

"Jared has been found," she announced, hesitantly.

It was his turn to stiffen now. _"Jared"!"_ He wanted to scream. _You are crying because of that two- bit twerp. Again!_ His hands slackened and Musa took the opportunity to fight her way out of them. She turned to face him, wiping away the tears that remained on her face with a quick swipe. Though she couldn't find the strength to get off his lap.

As if she could read his thoughts, she said, "I know he is just a two-bit twerp to you. But he is, was, also my best friend. And my first boyfriend."

"He killed _my_ best friend," Riven snarled.

She nodded. "I know. But it was only because of that, bitch, Alberta…"

"She's not a bitch, she was honest, and explained it all to us. It's not her fault"

"Since when have you and her become such _pals_?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Riven chose to answer it, anyway. "She's Sky's cousin. I met her at the after-party…"

"I know, I saw you with her."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You know what I mean."

"And who were you with? Your ex-fucking boyfriend. Was I supposed to hang out alone?"

"I went home. You were still there. With _her_. "

"it was better than thinking about where you were and if you were with him."

She gasped. "You thought I was with him?"

He nodded. "Why do you think I came barging into your room that night?"

"But we left at different times."

"Well, Alberta said that…" He knew he should have explained it differently as soon as he said the words. Musa nearly jumped out of his lap in outrage.

"Alberta!" she yelled.

"Calm down!" he helped study her with a strong hand, but Musa was on her feet.

"She is the reason for all of this." Musa threw up her hands, gesturing wildly. Her hair clung to her face. Her right ponytail had come loose, plastering her hair across her face. Her eyes were blazing angrily. Riven's breadth hitched. _Beautiful_. He smirked. _Wet and wild._

"Are you even listening to me?" she shrieked. Riven altered his expression immediately, trying to keep the playful smirk from his lips and aroused glint from his eye.

"And this whole prison and rape thing," she was in lecture mode now, her voice clear and etched with burning resentment. "You never thought of telling me anything. What, didn't you trust me? And the fact that Layla is your sister… Why couldn't you have just told me?"

"You blabbed the secret about my nightmare to everyone…"

"That wasn't a secret! You never said."

"You are so stupid! It was implied, obviously. It was like telling everyone all about our first night together."

She blushed and averted her eyes nervously. riven suddenly turned from very defensive to very offensive. He got off the bed and began pacing, his hands balled into fists. "You told them." He said each word slowly, the meaning sinking in.

"Not everything," she mumbled, "We all do it. Well, except Techna."

"You stupid, spoilt, nosy princesses.."

"That is quite enough."

"Well, anyway, you have your answer. I didn't tell you because you can't keep your goddamn mouth shut."

"Officer Tom seemed to think otherwise. When he told me about your—past, he told me not to tell anyone, and I didn't."

"And what was I supposed to do then? Live all my life with you thinking I am some kind of creep? I used the fact that the two were there to explain myself. Even that wretched Sky."

"Of course, Alberta is okay."

"Well, at least she believed I wasn't a rapist, and she didn't even bat an eyelash before saying so."

"Of course, dear Alberta can never be wrong."

"and then you bring in my prison break in there, too, so I have to tell them that. Forget what Officer Tom told you. So that was the second time you betrayed me."

"Don't worry, Alberta wont tell anyone. She's totally taken with you."

"I'm worried about Sky."

"Oh, and you aren't worried about dear Berta? What was with that advice you gave her to hide her involvement with Nabu's murder? She's the one who should be executed, not Jared."

"You seriously believe that?" He had taken most of Musa's words to be in the heat of the moment, but he couldn't imagine Alberta being executed for some silly prank like that. _And I cant believe Musa would, either._ _Or even Jared being executed, for that matter. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A life for a life?_

Musa shook her head, "I don't know what to believe anymore. I have known Jared all my life, and I cant believe he would ever do something like that."

"You haven't met him for a couple of years now. Perhaps he has changed?"

"You're one to talk. You met your stupid skank yesterday, and you are telling her things you never even bothered to mention to me."

Riven let out a breadth of frustration. _And I thought I would go crazy if I didn't talk to her? _He tried to explain. "It's your fault for never bringing it up. Your behaviour gave it away. If I hadn't done what I did there with Alberta and Sky, you would have been avoiding me. Your door might have been locked, despite the rules. Do you understand how annoying it is talking to someone who keeps running away from me and never asks me something directly?"

His hands flew out with frustration, and as his eyes perceived the unidentified flying object hurtling towards him, he caught it. It was a reflex action, one borne out of training and early childhood experiences. His hands circled round a snow globe. A snow globe thrown by Musa. He dodged another as it came flying towards him. The third one shattered on the wallbehind him as he ducked.

"Get out," Musa's eyes were narrowed in extreme anger.

"You are not to ruin this room," Riven snapped, making a lunge for her as she reached for another snow globe. Apparently, there was a collection on the mantelpiece. He grabbed her hand and removed the snow globe from it, replacing it carefully on the table.

"Get out," she repeated , weakly. Her eyes were watering again, her breadth coming out choked.

"You have some serious issues, don't you?" Riven growled, taking her hands in both of his and leading her away from the mantelpiece to wards the bed..

The chambermaid poked her head in. "Is there anything I can—" she began and gasped, seeing the glass on the floor.

Riven smiled smoothly at her, hurriedly trying to conceal all emotion from his face. "Sorry, can you get me a broom?" he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. As if this kind of thing happened everyday. Musa sat stiffly on the bed, the fight drained out of her completely.

"I was trying to juggle them," he explained, as the maid returned. He took the broom from her hands. "I'll get that."

She refused to let go of the broom. Whether this was about vocational pride or just plain stubbornness, he didn't know. A staring match ensued. Riven lost. He let his hand leave the broom and nodded.

"alright, we'll just go, then." He went over to Musa again, who was making a good pretense of looking through her purse. She wasn't fooling him, though. She was crying. A tear betrayed her. He wiped her face with the back of his hand and before anything could be said, was carrying her outside.

"Let me go," Musa wriggled in his arms. He had just carried her outside the room, which was a relief. Musa was ashamed of herself—she had broken castle property and almost hurt Riven. It was all Alberta's fault.

As soon as they were outside, Riven let her go. Her feet found the ground, but still a bit unsteadily.

"What…the hell… was that… about," he snarled. Musa had not had the chance to look at his eyes. when she did, she was frightened. They were red with anger. She felt the urge to flee and made a move to run away, but Riven was wise to her scheme.

"No," his hands went up to grab her wrist.

"Let me go," hissed Musa. She would have yelled, but she was worried about the chambermaid overhearing her.

"No, we are going to talk about this like rational beings."

"What does that even mean?"

"You are going to stop accusing me of having feelings for Alberta and I am going to tell you all of my secrets."

Her eyes widened. Was that a hitch she heard in his voice?

"You have more?" was all she could say, incredulously.


	27. The Revelation of All Revelations

Author's Note: Thanks a lot, all you reviewers. xxxMusarockz, Neon Night Light and jfreak13, as well as those anonymous Guests. Also, all you guys that favorited and followed and commented. On with the real stuff. Thanks for reading. Hopefully, this will be the third last chapter. I can never tell, though.

He shrank away instinctively when Layla came into the light.

Her features were clouded in darkness; the pale, yellow bulb creating shadows across her face, making her dark ringlets appear to have a life of their own. _Her eyes were not angry. They were sad._

"It was I that put those photos in Musa's way," he admitted, voice choked with emotion. He was not sure what to feel at the moment. _Fear? Guilt? Frustration? Anger? He did not feel any of these things, or perhaps he was feeling a combination of them, so he couldn't pin down one clearly. _

Layla nodded. "Oh," she replied. Her voice was flat.

"Why are you here?" He tried to fight the panic that surfaced with his words.

Layla sighed and settled down on the cobblestone floors next to the cell. Just an inch away from where he could lean over and touch her. Just in case.

"I am here to hear your side," she answered, evenly. Jared was surprised.

"Why?"The words burst from his lips.

"Because I feel partially responsible, as I was the one who called you for the wedding—"

"What about breaking my heart, or does that not count?" His tone was bitter. Layla sighed. She had decided, on her walk down the stairs, as to how she would approach this. She didn't really need to be talking to Jared, he would be executed, anyway. But she was trying to prevent that. Why? Because Nabu would have not liked that. He always felt Capital punishment was too harsh a judgement for any crime. It had been the first amendment he would make to the laws when they had come back from their honeymoon. Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered Nabu. She added the fact that Jared was Musa's best friend to the list, and also added the cause of the Curse of the mermaid. It had been coming to her as soon as Jared had admitted his involvement with the photos. Because Jared had been the one, albeit inherently, who had clearly showed Layla that she loved Nabu and Nabu loved her. This finally had shifted the perfect balance between duty and love between them. And the Curse had taken its prisoner, Nabu.

She had decided to leave Alberta out of the conversation, too. She was not sure who else she had told, but if she was smart, the numbers wouldn't be more than a two or three, if anyone at all.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said, cautiously. She would have to be careful. She didn't want to give away the fact that she was lying.

"You don't know how it feels, do you?" he asked her. She regarded him questioningly. "To lose someone you love."

She narrowed her eyes.

he understood her meaning and held up his hand, "Until now, I mean," he finished, quickly. "I just had to let you know how that felt."

She gritted her teeth, the long buried anger rising up inside her. "by killing him?" she snapped.

"I did try other methods, like the photos, you know," he continued. He seemed to like the feeling of finally confessing all his secrets.

Layla growled angrily. "I wish I could tie you to a tree and whip you senseless."

He looked up at her, innocent surprise in his eyes. "Well, why don't you?" he asked her. "After all, you are the princess. What you say is practically the law."

"Nabu wouldn't have liked it. He hated violence."

"Nabu," he snorted, "He really loved you, and did you know? I even tried my best to get him to postpone the wedding."

She gasped. "What did you say?"

"Relax, I just asked him if it wasn't too early, and he just gave me this straight look and said 'no' without any hesitation."

Her lips began to tremble. She had fought the few silent tears till now, but the sobs threatened to come out. _So Nabu, unlike her, had no perceptible doubts. It was just me, wondering, unsure, fickle. And that's why he's dead._ She knew she was being daft. The reason for Nabu being dead was not her, but this idiot. She had invited him for muse…but he had ended up thinking she was someone else because of Sky's cousin. _What a tangled web. Musa, Jared, Sky, Nabu, Alberta and her. Add in the Curse of the Mermaid, Sammeria, and things got down right supernatural. Of course, our very bodies are bloody supernatural. _Layla groaned_,_ as she remembered the wording of the curse the ancient Mermaid had put on the royal family of Tides, "_**"You will never be able to pick a suitable partner, never again marry for love. If you do, the marriage will be sure to end, one way or the other."And that's what had happened. Her husband was dead, and it was because she decided she loved him, really loved him. She was sure she would have gone against her father, mother, even the whole of Tides to be with him. The balance between duty and love had tipped, with love winning. And that was what had killed Nabu. How bloody ironic. **_

**Jared was looking at her as she closed her eyes in frustration, gritting her teeth and pulling at her hair. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. **

"**Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, softly. Even gently. **

**And that was when she realized that there was another thing she had neglected to add to this messy, ludicrous web of simply nonsensical events and people and things. They were coming down the stairs, their voices muted with passion, the kind that comes when your mouth is sore from doing other things. She felt sick as the horrible fact registered itself. **

_**Because she had left out the revelation of all revelations. That Riven was her brother, and therefore, a member of the Tides' royal family. And he and Musa were definitely not thinking of duty when they had gotten together. **_

**They arrived to find Layla holding her head. Riven rushed over to her, while Musa rushed over to Jared. Jared's sholders immediately straightened as he recognized her. He reached a hand out to touch her, and Musa grabbed it. But she did not squeeze. She did not shake. She twisted. Jared screamed as she let go just in time, before she broke something. **

"**You filthy bastard!" she yelled at him, her voice filling the entire prison. There was nobody else there. All criminals usually resided in the Omega dimention, but Jared hadn't really been tried, yet. "How dare you!" **

**His face twisted into a pained grin. "Ow, that hurt," he grumbled, a look of mocking resentment on his face. "Is that how you greet a friend on his last day alive?"**

"**We are not going to execute you," Layla mumbled, softly. Riven had taken hold of Layla's hands. **_**He's not the brotherly type, but nonetheless, a start,**_** Musa thought, as she noticed. She was glad she knew, now. Or else she could almost feel a temper tantrum rising.**

**Jared looked at the other two, surprised. "Oh?" was all he could manage to say, before he modulated his voice to hide the emotion he was feeling. "Get away from my girlfriend, lover boy." **

Riven's eyes bulged as he stood up swiftly and made his way, in one quick motion, towards Jared. For once, the prisoner was glad of the bars, because it meant that Riven couldn't get him.

"She's not the one responsible for—"he began.

"Ow! I-I think I broke my finger," Layla interjected, butting in. when Riven turned around in surprise, she summoned him with a long, graceful finger. Maybe it was that blood was thicker than water. Maybe it was just the fact that Riven knew Layla better than he had thought. Perhaps, it was that Musa had told him something more about Layla than he had realized; but he understood exactly what Layla meant. _Don't tell him about Alberta. He thinks I am Alberta, and I want it to stay that way. We need to talk. All this was conveyed with one, slim brown finger. And a glance that said 'shut up' better than if she had yelled it out like his girlfriend. _

Riven had always been a fast thinker. He made a quick bee-line towards Musa, and gave her a raw kiss. He grabbed her ass equally roughly. She gave a startled yelp, as he knew she would. "No Snow globes," he mumbled into her hair. Her yelp would cover any hint of a pretence. He knew she would understand.

"I think I need to get you upstairs," he declared to Layla then, moving up to her. She nodded and led the way up. Riven, however, was mistaken. Jared noticed immediately.

"Something's wrong," he announced to Musa, who turned to him, a look of mixed emotions filling her.

"You mean, you think they are having an affair?" she asked Jared, her voice trying to sound timid and innocent.

Jared grinned and shook his head. "No, Musa, that's not it, the guy is obviously crazy about you." He waited for a second. "You know, it was me, who put those photos in the Ladies Room."

Musa gasped. She hadn't put the events together; Nabu's death had glossed over everything else that had happened that day. "It was…" Jared nodded. "I shot them, too."

She wasn't sure how to react, of course. Nabu's death hadn't really sunk in, though she had seen it in the tears of Layla, the stooping of Riven's shoulders, the sigh of Bloom. _But the most embarrassing moment of her life…it had been Jared's fault. She knew it was selfish, but she was really angry, then. _

"You…you…" She tried to say it.

He nodded sadly, "it was me, I'm sorry."

"I wish they kill you," she said, flatly. "I hope they make you bleed."

Before she could fathom what was happening, Jared had burst into tears. Now, she had been doing it all day, but she didn't know how to handle other people when they cried. Plus the bars made it impossible to do any comforting but for words. _She would run away. That's right. Jared didn't deserve to live, anyway, he had killed Nabu. The kindest, nicest, gentlest creature alive. And she had thought of Jared as being all of those things. Well, she had been wrong._ She critically took in his slumped shoulders, his defeated expression and sad eyes. _He was broken. _

"Why did you do it?" she asked him sharply. Because she knew she had wanted to ask the question. _It was the reason she hadn't lleft with Layla and riven, because, let's be honest, who wants to be alone with a murderer? Someone who wants to ask him a question. A question you don't want to ask in front of anyone else. And Riven, her Riven, knew that. And that's why he had run off with Layla. Well, partially, anyway. She didn't know why Layla had chosen to so obviously break a finger at such a convenient time. Not even a nail, but a whole finger. What a bad actor._

Jared was regarding her with a queer expression. "Hasn't Layla told you about being the love of my life?" he asked, unhappily. _"No snow globes", Riven had said. That meant don't tell them about Alberta. Alberta._ She turned the name angrily around in her mind. _Why did Riven care about the tramp, anyway? _

"Yes," she said, finally. "She has. But why kill him?"

"I don't know what came over me," he admitted. "I saw a knife. Thought I'd give them a scare, but I knew I actually wanted him dead before I even saw the knife. I just- I just- don't know," he finished, lamely.

Musa tried to say something, but he went on. "I-I just feel so alone. Like nobody cares about me. I don't have anything those girls like in me. I don't have anything special. It's been one breakup after another, usually with just one or two dates. Layla has been the longest-running girlfriend, ever since, ever since…you." He finished the last word hesitantly.

Musa shifted her eyes guiltily. "But you killed-"

"I know," Jared said, shakily. "I know I did. But I only did it because I really, really loved her. "

Her sceptical glare sent him over the edge. "You have never been there, Muse. You've always had something to lose. Your kingdom, your dad, your boyfriend_._ Me, I had nothing. Don't you realize that when I killed Nabu, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into? I would do it again, in a heartbeat—"

"Enough!" she clapped her hands over her ears. "Stop! Don't you realize that if you love someone, you have to be happy if they are happy, no matter what?"

Jared was laughing hysterically then. He was sitting down, his vibrating face held between his trembling hands.

"Where do you pick up such bullshit, Muse?" he chuckled. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Love is selfish. Period."

And though the angst romantic rebelled inside her, she realized he was right. It was the reason her blood boiled in her veins when she saw Riven and Alberta together, in any capacity. She knew he loved her and all, but when he showed anyone other than herself affection, she couldn't stand it. Even Layla. And in that moment, she didn't want Jared to be executed. Because she knew she might do the same thing if she had been Jared and Layla was Alberta. And that was the worst part of it all. Because who Jared thought was Layla, was in fact Alberta. And she couldn't tell him because Riven had decided to protect her.


End file.
